


Left to Die

by mavinaddict



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Youtubers
Genre: M/M, YouTubers - Freeform, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mavinaddict/pseuds/mavinaddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seemed like a normal day. Everyone was minding their own business, doing what they had to do. All the Youtubers were getting ready for a video game convention in Austin, Texas. The gamers didn't expect to be meeting up with any other youtubers until a zombie outburst happened, causing all of the gamers to end up together in one big group. Can the group survive and find a way to safety, or will they die trying?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Plane Rides and Dreams

**(Hey guys! This is my first story on archive, so I'm really trying hard to make it a good one! :3 I hope you all enjoy it, because I know I will enjoy writing it. Also, I will be writing from everyone's perspective. Just a side note. Okay, enjoy~!)**

**  
** PewDiePie's POV

I let out a large sigh as I finished packing my bags for my trip to Texas for the video gaming convention. I let myself fall backwards onto my large, soft bed, smiling at the comfort it gave me. I suddenly felt some sadness as memories that were faded showed up in my mind, making my heart thump in my chest faster.  _Marzia...._ I sat up and left the room, checking the time. It was noon and my flight left at three on the dot, so I had to leave in an hour to make it to the airport in time. Plus the time to get checked and board the plane. Still, that gave me plenty of time to watch tv or play some video games. I decided to play video games and brought up Skype on my computer, smiling at a message I just received from my best friend, Cry. 

_Hey pal! You going to the convention? :3 ~Cry_

_  
_My fingers tapped against the keyboard as I typed him a reply, grinning like an idiot. I couldn't wait to see my best friend, since it's been over three years since I last saw him in person.

_Yeah, I'm going. I can't wait to see you again! It's been forever. I miss you, bro. *brofist* ~Pewds_

_  
_I got up and went to the kitchen, receiving a glass of water for myself. My feet padded across the wooden floors as I made my way back to my computer, which dinged loudly, telling me that Cry had responded.

_Fuck yeah! Bro day everyday? *brofist* :D ~Cry_

_  
__Bro day everyday is right! Sadly, though, I have to get going or I'm going to miss my flight. I'll text you when I get there. Maybe we can share a hotel room together? Kind of awkward, I know, but we're best friends, so I figure it won't matter. Text you later, Cry! ~Pewds_

_  
_I waited a couple of minutes for him to respond as I threw on a pair of red converse, tying the laces carefully so I didn't knot it too much. As I tied my other shoe, my computer dinged again and I looked at the message, feeling a grin spread across my face with happiness.

_Yeah, totally! I'll make sure we get a hotel room. We're gonna have a blast! Text me as soon as you get off the plane! ~Cry_

_  
_I smiled and closed my laptop, putting it in it's black carrying case. I grabbed all my luggage and headed for the door, making sure I had my phone in my pocket. It was there and I had everything I needed, so I headed to my car and drove off towards the airport, already eager to get to Texas.

 

 

Cry's POV

As I sent my last message I bounced up and down in my seat like a child. I was extremely excited to see Pewds again! It's been forever since we both have hung out ever since the incident with Marzia.  


_Marzia.... Even her name makes me want to punch someone._

_  
_I felt rage take over my happiness at the thought of his ex-girlfriend. She was a complete bitch to Pewds, even when they were dating. It made me so upset since Pewds deserved better than that low-life bastard. I sighed. I needed to calm down and get ready to leave. My flight will be leaving soon, and if I missed it then I wouldn't be able to make it to Texas. I hurriedly grabbed all of my stuff and shoved it into the trunk of my car. I sent Pewds a quick text, hoping him a safe flight and drove off towards the airport, feeling giddy. As I pulled into the parking lot my hand shot up to my face and I let out a long sigh. I'm glad I remembered my mask or else I wouldn't have been able to be seen. But lucky enough I packed two spare masks in my luggage, just in case something were to happen to this one.

I hopped out of my blue car and grabbed all of my stuff, rushing towards the airport. It seemed like forever to get through security and have them check my luggage, but I finally got on the plane, taking a seat by the window alone. No one would sit with me because of my mask, and that was a good thing. I liked sitting alone on planes. That means less annoyance from people. I put my ear buds in and listened to my music on shuffle, not really caring what song was playing through the small device. I was mostly thinking about many things to pay attention to the songs that played in my ears softly.

_What if he finds out my secret?_

_What if he brings up Marzia?_

_What if he doesn't feel comfortable around me anymore?_

_What if he wants to see my face?  
_

_What if, what if, what if....._

_  
_My mind felt like it was about to explode from all the questions traveling through it. I let out a silent sigh and looked out the small window and at the ground below us that was tiny from us being high up in the air. I still couldn't concentrate on anything because my mind kept going through many questions that I've been wondering about. Many different scenarios played in my head, most of them being bad ones that made goosebumps raise on my skin. After a few minutes, I felt myself become drowsy and I dozed off, going into a dream.

_"Pewds?" My voice said cautiously through the phone, a hint of joy hiding behind it. I smiled as Pewdie answered through the phone, chuckling a bit._

_"Hey Cry! Meet me at the Five-Star Hotel! I already rented a hotel for us with twin beds and everything! It's awesome. See you there!" The Swede hung up and I let out a chuckle and made my way to the hotel we would be staying at. I smiled up at the sign and entered the large, fancy building, walking up to a receptionist._

_"Hello. I'm Cry, I'm here with my friend Pewds?" I question a bit and the woman smiled, leading me to the room the blonde and I were going to be sharing. I entered the large room, my eyes going wide. It was extremely nice, a flat screen tv on a mantel above a small fireplace. There were two doors, one leading to a master bedroom with two queen sized beds, the other door leading to a bathroom with a hot tub. I felt my mouth drop down from how astonished I was. I couldn't believe Pewds did all of this for him and I. I was more than amazed with it all and could barely take in what I was seeing._

_"Hey Cry!" Pewds shouted beside me, scaring the absolute shit out of me. I screamed and was about to hit him before he stopped me, grabbing my hands. "  
_

_"Woah, calm down. It's only me!" The Swede smiled at me and I grinned from behind my mask, enveloping the other in a massive bro hug. I missed him, that's for sure. It's been so long since I've hugged him, and all I felt in the moment was warmth and the feeling of being safe. But the hug didn't last to long since he released me, causing my lips to form a small pout from the loss of extra warmth._

_"I haven't seen you in forever, man! I missed you so much!" I exclaimed with a smile, chuckling a bit._

_Pewds smiled back with the same enthusiasm. "I know. It has been a while, but I've been busy or else I would have visited you earlier...." Pewdie trailed off and I felt my heart clench tightly in my chest with guilt. I shouldn't be feeling guilty, but I did anyways. He didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve Marzia cheating on him, then leaving him after he found out. Pewds was too much of a good person for that._

_"P-Pewds, I'm so-" "No. Don't apologize. It's fine and it's over with, so drop it." Pewds cut me off, his voice going from sweet to icy cold. His gaze laid on me, glaring at me. I shuddered a bit and shook my head, looking away. Every time I tried to comfort him, he pushed me away... Suddenly, I felt two arms snake around my waist, pulling me into them. My breath hitched a bit and my heart pounded in my throat. A warm breath tickled my neck and I felt a tingle run down my spine as I turned my head around to see Pewds smiling._

_"What's wrong, Ryan?" He questioned, using my real name._

_"N-N-Nothing!" I stuttered, blushing from behind my mask. Suddenly, Felix lifted his hand and took my mask off in one swift movement. I went from safe to vulnerable in those three seconds. I let out a little mew as I dug my face into his chest, hiding my face. I felt my glasses fall a bit off my nose, but I couldn't fix them or else he would see my hideous face. I heard Felix sigh and hold my close into his chest, not minding a bit._

_"Ryan, why won't you ever let me see your face?" His voice was right by my ear, which caused me to shudder. I didn't want him to see my face, ever. I was too afraid of being rejected.... I felt Pewds push me off of him softly and I hid my face in my hands, blushing like a madman. My chestnut brown hair fell down a bit in front of my face, which my hands were covering. Felix stepped forward and tugged my hands away from my face, holding them in his tight grip. I had no other choice than to face him._

_"Ryan, open your eyes." He whispered and I did, feeling myself blush even more. My breathing was short gasps as if I was hyperventilating. Pewds leaned a bit forward and pressed his lips against mine softly, holding my hands in his. I was too shock to respond at first, but when my brain was finally functioning what was happening, I kissed Pewds back softly, molding my lips with his gently._

_"F-Felix," I whispered in between kisses. "I-I.... love you." I whispered and pulled away, smiling at the blue eyed man in front of me._

_Pewds smiled back and kissed my cheek. "I love you, too, Ryan."_

_  
_I shot up in my seat, breathing heavily to catch my breath. My heart pounded against my chest as I looked around, realizing the lights were dimmed and many people were sleeping. I finally realized it was just a dream and calmed down a bit, sighing. I leaned my head against the plane's windows and looked at the light gray clouds that were moving along slowly. That's when the intercom crackled and a voice was heard loud and clear, waking the sleeping passengers up.

"Ladies and gentleman, flight 105 will be landing in Austin, Texas in approximately ten minutes. Thank you for flying with us and have a nice time!" The woman ended the call over the speaker, making it crackle some more. I felt a smile tug my lips upwards as the plane began to land in the airport slowly, causing everyone to grab their belongings, along with me. As the plane landed, everyone got up and left, looking for their families and what not. I glanced at my phone and smiled. One message from Pewds and one missed call from Scott. I quickly opened the text and read it.

_Hey, I landed! Text me when you're there and I'll come pick you up. I rented a car for the week. ~Pewdie_

My fingers tapped the screen, writing out a message in reply.

_Hey Pewds! :3 I just landed and I'm waiting near the airport office for my luggage. I'll see you in twenty minutes or whatever! ~Cry_

_  
_I put my phone back into my pocket and proceeded to grab my luggage from being checked my police officers. I walked through a white detector and to the parking lot. I stood and waited as it began to drizzle slightly, the clouds becoming a bit darker in color. I looked at the time and groaned. It was ten at night, no wonder it was so dark. Suddenly, my phone went off and I answered it, my voice cracking slightly.

"H-Hello?" I answered. "HEY CRY! I'm here. I'm on the other side of the lot." Pewds screamed in my ear and I chuckled, walking to the other half of the parking lot. I found Felix's car and climbed in the passengers side, buckling my seat belt. A silence filled the air for a few moments before Pewdie flung his arms around me and squeezed. I hugged the Swede back just as tightly, both of us laughing loudly. I missed this so much.

"I missed you, Cry! It's been so long!" Pewds exclaimed as he pulled out of the lot and began to drive to the hotel. 

"I missed you too, bro. It has been long, hasn't it? Damn!" I exclaimed with a small laugh, glancing over at the other man. A smiled was plastered on his face and his eyes were full with cheer. I was glad he was happy, because I was happy too. 

The rest of the ride to the hotel was complete silence, but it was comfortable. We pulled up to a very nice looking building and walked in the front doors, stopping at a small desk with a woman sitting behind it. She was turned around and typing something into her computer. Pewds coughed and the woman turned around, making both Pewds and I gasp. It was Marzia.

 

 

Sly's POV

  
I screamed at Aleks (Immortal) to hurry his ass up and get downstairs. Seamus and James (Nova) had already gotten their luggage down and in the trunk of the car, so we were only waiting on Aleks.  _Damn his slow ass!_ I growled as the Russian walked out of the house and approached us, luggage in both of his hands. A smirk played on his lips as he packed his things into the car. 

"Could you have been any SLOWER?!" I screeched, getting into the backseat with him. It was Jame's car, so he insisted on driving, and of course, Seamus was sitting in the passengers seat. He always did. 

Aleks looked at me with a smug grin and took out his phone, putting ear buds in to ignore me. I felt anger grow in my chest as I tackled him, causing the Russian to swear and scream. 

"YOU STUPID PIECE OF SHIT, DON'T IGNORE ME!" I yelled, tickling the other to death. I wasn't the kind of person to hurt someone. It just wasn't me. James, on the other hand, would have punched Aleks straight in the face.

"DON'T MAKE ME TURN THIS CAR AROUND." James warned, glaring at us briefly before averting his eyes to the road again. Aleks and I ended up laughing together at James, who was acting like a mother. But we were all used to this type of shit happening. We all lived in the Creature house, so we had to deal with each other all day. It wasn't that bad, though. These guys are like my other family.

The car ride to the airport was filled with shit and giggles, which caused Seamus and James to yell at Aleks and I even more. It was a pretty fun car ride, I have to admit. The car jerked forward, then stopped completely, James turning the engine off. Seamus and James slammed their doors shut after exiting the vehicle, along with Aleks and I. We grabbed all of our luggage and headed towards the airport where our flight waited for us. I was kind of excited for the plane ride, since I'll be riding with my friends. We all groaned as we stood in line to get our luggage checked to make sure we weren't carrying drugs, weapons, etc. 

After going through security, we all raced to the plane, getting on quickly. I won the race, James following in second. Aleks, of course, was last. He was so lazy! I giggled a bit and sat down, patting the seat next to me for Aleks to sit down. He gave a sigh and plopped down on the seat besides me, pulling out his iPhone. I knew that he was going to listen to music, so I did, too, putting in my purple ear buds and turning my music up a bit. The song 'Lie' by Megurine Luka played and I mouthed the words, knowing each one.

_Why can't it be perfect?_

_This loves not even real._

_Why don't I cry for you._

_Love was dead from the start._

_I don't want you, I don't need you, I'll forget you, it doesn't matter._

_I'll play along writing our song_

_We are perfect_

_I love you._

_  
_I looked over at Aleks and let out a silent sigh.The Russian had his eyes closed and seemed as if he was asleep. I quickly snapped my head away as Aleks's eyes fluttered open, almost catching me staring at him. You might have guessed it already. I was in love with him, in love with my best friend.

And it was a terrible thing.

 

 

James POV

  
I groaned as the plane took off, Seamus sitting besides me. We were sitting two seats behind Aleks and Eddie, so I could barely see them, especially over the couple in front of us. I looked at Seamus, who was silently laughing at something. I gave him a questioning look and he just pointed to where Eddie was and I felt anger boil underneath my skin. Eddie was staring at Aleks passionately. I knew that bastard liked him! 

I growled softly and turned my attention away from the Hispanic and the Russian, tapping my fingers on the screen of my phone. I clicked a song without looking at the title and laid back, closing my eyes. I just wanted to get to Texas and get some sleep, because Aleks, Eddie, Dan, and Seamus were up all night playing fucking Mario Cart and screaming at the top of their lungs. I'm surprised Aleks, Eddie, and Seamus are still awake because I was barely able to keep myself awake for more than ten minutes. I failed and dozed off, my head tilting a bit towards Seamus. 

_"RUN!" I screamed at Aleks as a zombie came running towards him, arms outstretched to grab the brown haired man._

_Tears sprung in my eyes as I ran towards my crush and grabbed him, dodging out of the zombies path, saving Aleks's life. I began to breath heavily, my heart thumping in my chest faster and faster each second. I looked up at Aleks, who had tears coming down his cheeks and trickling off his chin. He was shaking a bit from the fact that he could have died out there. I wouldn't let him die, though. Never. I would protect Aleks with my life, even if it means jumping in front of a zombie so he can get to safety._

_"J-James?" He stuttered, hugging me tightly._

_I hugged the other back with just the same force, lifting him off the ground a bit. I was so terrified in those few minutes. I was sure that Aleks was going to die. I don't know what I would have done knowing that I let the person I love die in front of my eyes._

_"I-I love you, Ja-James," Aleks murmured, releasing me from his hug._

_My eyes widened at his words and I soaked it all in. Was this a dream? It was definitely a dream. I tried to wake myself up,_ _unsuccessful. Suddenly, I felt a pair of lips against mine, moving slowly. I kissed Aleks back, pulling him closer to me._

_"I love you, too." I whispered after letting him go. We both smiled at each other and went in for another kiss._

I sat up and looked around. We were still on the plane. Seamus was sleeping, Eddie was sleeping, and Aleks was sleeping. I was the only one awake out of my group of friends. I let out a sigh and felt my heart slowing down a bit, my breathing becoming normal again.

_What am I going to do about this crush on him?!_

 

 

Michael's POV

  
"GAVIN YOU FUCK!" I screamed and chased the annoying Brit into the podcast room, grabbing him by the back of his shirt. 

Gavin let out a little squeak as I threw him on the ground, sitting on top of his stomach. Gavin let out a big breath, choking a bit, which caused me to laugh at how stupid he was. I couldn't blame him, though. He was my best friend. 

"Say you're sorry and I'll let you go," I smirked, making myself comfortable on his stomach.

Earlier today, I went into the recording room to edit one of my rage quits. No one was in the room, which made me confused. That's when Gavin jumped out, scaring the living hell out of me. That's what led to me sitting on top of him, practically pulling the apology out of him. I know, it was a bit immature, but it was sure as hell fun to see Gavin struggle underneath me. I poked his side, causing him to giggle. What an idiot.

"M-Micool! I'm sorry!" The Brit screamed as I began to tickle him.

I knew that'd work. I got up and let him stand up. I remembered that today was Thursday, and the convention started tomorrow. Luckily we lived extremely close to it, seeing how we live in Austin, Texas. I turned around to see that Gavin walked out of the room and to the recording room. Time for some more revenge. I snuck into the recording room quietly, and to my luck, Gav was the only one in the room. He had on his headphones and was watching some stupid cat video on YouTube. I crept up behind the blonde haired man and stood there, waiting for him to take off his headphones.

After waiting for five minutes, Gavin took his headphones off and put them on his beat up desk. He turned around and I screamed in his face, causing him to fall to the floor dramatically. I started cracking up laughing, trying to catch my breath. I fell to the floor and rolled around, laughing my ass off like a maniac. Geoff walked into the room and gave me a questioning look, which caused me to crack up even more than I was. After about ten minutes of laughing, I caught my breath and wiped tears from my eyes from the laughter, looking over at Gavin who was on the floor, pouting like a little kid. I stifled another laugh as I hugged him, whispering sorry. I was sorry, but I had to do it. It was too funny, anyways.

 

 

Gavin's POV

  
Michael scared the living shit out of me, but I couldn't complain. I did the same to him earlier, so it was only revenge. After pouting like a little kid, I got up and sat back on my chair, editing one of the newest Minecraft Let's Plays. It was King Michael. I loved playing the King games, but I kind of wished I would win the Tower of Pimps and become a king myself. Hopefully next time I'll win. I let out a sigh and continued to edit the video, looking to my left to see Michael recording another rage quit. He was playing Unfair Platformer, a game that's full of tricks. I just shook my head with a smile as he screamed, dying another time in the game. I found myself staring at him, smiling like an idiot. I snapped myself out of it and looked around the room. Michael and I were the only ones in the room, so I assumed that the rest of the crew went out for lunch. Hopefully they bring back something good to eat.

"Gav?" Michael questioned besides me, pulling me out of my thoughts in an instant.

I faced Michael and smiled. "Yeah, Micool?" My British accent was thick, making me pronounce his name wrong. I  could never say it like American people do.

"Sorry for scaring you, boi," He grinned at me and I smirked. "It's okay, boi." I replied with a cheeky grin.

And with that, we continued editing our videos, me thinking about him during the whole time.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I looked at the clock and sighed. It was eleven at night, and I was still at the office, editing videos. Usually Michael was here with me, but he had to go home and look after Lindsay, who was home sick. I felt jealousy surge through my body just thinking about  _her._ I knew what she was doing, she was cheating on Michael. I found out and she threatened to tell Michael that I was gay and liked him. Of course, I kept my mouth shut because I didn't want my best friend finding me secret out. He would absolutely hate me. I sighed again and began to pack up for the night and headed out the door. I texted Geoff to pick me up and I waited about ten minutes before he pulled up, honking his horn to get my attention. I jumped slightly and laughed, hopping inside the car and driving off.

 

Once we got back I headed straight to my room and fell face-first onto my soft bed, sighing loudly. It's been a long day and I haven't gotten much sleep for a couple of days because of the convention that was coming up in two days. We were all setting up our panels to do during the video gaming convention and it took quite a while. That, plus the nervousness I've been feeling for the panels. People usually brought up Michael and I, referring to us as 'Mavin', which is our 'shipping' name. I rolled over and looked up at my white ceiling, losing myself in my thoughts. I knew I wouldn't be able to keep my secret hidden for much longer. People at the office were already beginning to suspect something, especially Ray. Ray usually notices things quite easily, which is why it's so hard to keep something hidden for a long period of time. Hell, I'm surprised he hasn't found out yet. 

I finally let my eyes flutter close, my breathing becoming slower as I lost myself to the darkness that overwhelmed me. Dozing off into a peaceful sleep, a dream began playing in my mind vividly. I looked around, confused at where I was.

_"Gavvy, come on! Time for the panel opening!" I heard Michael call to me from somewhere._

_I nodded and headed towards the direction I heard his voice, finding him immediately. We walked down a hall and onto a medium sized stage that had a table set up with chairs set at it. There were microphones and bottles of water for all of us, which was very nice. I took a seat that had a card with my name on it and looked to the two seats besides me. Michael and Ray would be sitting besides me, so that was good. I'm glad it wasn't Lindsay. Soon, everyone started to come in, chatting normally amongst each other and waiting for people to start filling in the empty chairs before us. I twiddled my thumbs nervously as people started to come in, smiling and laughing. Other people were squealing and pointing at us as if we were famous. I really didn't consider us famous, I just considered us lucky enough to have gained so many people that enjoy what we do. I enjoy what we do, and I'm glad other people do too. Finally, the panel started and I looked at the very large group of people sitting in the audience, starting to quiet down._

_The panel started out awesome. We began calling people up to a single microphone to ask us questions. Everyone's hands shot up and we all chose turns choosing someone. I laughed and chose a person wearing a slenderman costume. The man shouted happily and jogged up to the microphone, clearing his throat before speaking._

_"I have a question for Gavin." He spoke, and I practically heard the smirk on his face._

_Nervously filled me again as the man began speaking._

_"So, during some let's play, I've noticed a bit of a.... Difference." The costumed man started. "Is it because you have a crush on someone?"_

_I felt my jaw drop as everyone went completely silent, staring at me. I opened my mouth to start speaking, but closed it again. Was it **that** obvious?  The man started speaking again._

_"To be more specific, do you have a crush on a certain red headed man?"_

_Michael's head snapped towards me and I felt my breath hitch. I was screwed. I looked at everyone around me and saw them all smirking. Especially Lindsay. She must have planned this!_

_"W-Well..." I started, but got cut off._

_"Yeah, Gavin does have a crush on Michael. I've known about it for a few months now, actually. I'm glad you brought it up." Lindsay smirked, her tone a bit venomous._

_Tears brimmed my eyes as everyone started laughing at me. I looked at Michael, who glared at me and pushed me away._

_"M-Micool..." I muttered and he just glared even more._

_"You're a disgusting freak! Get out of here, you stupid fuck!" Michael growled and that's when the tears fell._

_My heart shattered into a thousand pieces as everyone laughed harder._

_"This is why you're going to be alone forever, Gavin. You fucking freak." Michael started again, his tone piercing through my heart._

_I stood up and ran off the stage and through a door to who knows where. I slammed it shut behind me and screamed at what I saw before me. Michael and Lindsay were standing in front of me, both wearing formal attire. But it wasn't just any type of clothing, it was clothing for a wedding._

_"You may now kiss the bride." A voice boomed, and Michael leaned down to kiss his new wife, Lindsay._

_I screamed again and Michael looked at me with a grin. "I will **never** love you, Gavin." _

_I ran out of that room and down a hallway. I fell to the floor and began sobbing uncontrollably as voices screamed all around me._

_"PLEASE. STOP!" I screeched._

_  
_I shot up and screamed at the top of my lungs, sweating like crazy. My breathing was heavy as Geoff busted through the door, a baseball bat in his hands. Once he realized that I wasn't in danger, he placed the bat next to the door and walked over to me. Saying nothing, I felt Geoff's arms wrap around me in a fatherly manner, calming me down a bit. My breathing went back to normal as drowsiness overwhelmed my body once more and my eyes fell shut. I doze off again, but this time without dreaming.

_God, this convention is going to be the worst._

_  
_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N: Hey guys, hope you enjoyed chapter one! It took me forever to write this because I had no ideas coming to mind. But I finished it. This is my first story, so sorry if it's kind of shitty. But I hope you enjoy~! :3**


	2. Seamus' Past (idek)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seemed like a normal day. Everyone was minding their own business, doing what they had to do. All the Youtubers were getting ready for a video game convention in Austin, Texas. The gamers didn't expect to be meeting up with any other youtubers until a zombie outburst happened, causing all of the gamers to end up together in one big group. Can the group survive and find a way to safety, or will they die trying?

Seamus' POV

  
The intercom crackled to life as a woman's voice began speaking.

"Ladies and gentleman, you have arrived in Austin. I hope you enjoy your stay."

I looked over at James, who was knocked out. I groaned and shook his shoulder roughly, causing him to jolt awake and glare at me.

"C'mon, asshole. It's time to go. We arrived." I murmured and grabbed my luggage from the small compartment above the seat.

James did the same, following behind Aleks and Eddie as we exited the plane. We walked into a giant parking lot and flagged for a taxi, which came rather quickly. Eddie gave them the directions to the hotel we would be staying at for the weekend and the driver began to pull out of the lot. The whole group was silent as we drove along the roads, heading towards our-hopefully- nice hotel. Eddie told me that it was a nice place, since he's been in Austin before, so I trust him. 

We finally pulled out to the hotel and payed the driver, tipping him a bit as well. He drove off and we made our way inside the nice looking hotel and walked up to a desk to greet a woman with long, light brown hair. She smiled and looked at all of us.

"How may I help you?" She questioned in an Italian accent.

"Oh, um, hello. We need two rooms, please." James spoke up.

The woman nodded her head and grabbed two keys from behind the desk, handing them to James.

"Enjoy your stay!" She called and we thanked her, heading to a elevator.

We saw two more people walk in, one wearing a poker face mask and the other with blonde hair and blue eyes. James started to wave at them, but the doors slid shut, so they didn't see him. I couldn't help but wonder who those people were if James seemed to know them, but I didn't feel like interrogating James at the moment. The doors slid back open and we stepped out into a hallway and made a right. To our convenience, we found that our rooms were right across from each other.

"I CALL HAVING A ROOM WITH ALEKS!" Eddie shrieked, causing me and James to flinch.

Everyone laughed and we split. Me with James, Eddie with Aleks. It was usually like that when we stayed at hotel rooms. We entered our room and Eddie wasn't lying. There were two beds that were extremely large and looked absolutely comfy. I fell backwards onto one of the beds, sighing contently. The soft comforter enveloped me and it felt amazing. I heard James laugh and I sat back up, grinning. This wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

"C'mon, lets start unpacking." James chuckled.

I nodded and began taking out various items and putting them in one of the two dressers. I packed more than I should have, but hey, it's better to have more than to have less of what you need. James always made fun of me for it, but I knew that he'd end up coming short on something he forgot to pack. I finished putting my clothes away and fell back onto the bed I claimed as mine, and glanced at my phone. It was coming close to eleven, and I was becoming more and more tired.

"I'm gonna get some sleep," I murmured. "Night."

I heard James mutter something and heard him plop onto his bed. I let my eyes close as I fell asleep. 

Man, I couldn't wait for this weekend to be over with.

 

 

Aleks' POV

  
I chuckled as Eddie flew across the room and onto one of the beds, giggling like crazy. He rolled around a bit and sighed, looking at me.

"This is going to be awesome!" He exclaimed with a large grin.

I just shook my head, smiling, and began to unpack some of my things. We were only staying for the weekend, maybe an extra day if something comes up, so I packed a bit extra. I assume Seamus did, too, since he has always done that every time we left the state. Eddie followed my lead and unpacked his clothes first. Silence filled the room, making me a bit uncomfortable, so I decided to break the ice and start up another conversation.

"You excited for The Creature panel?" I questioned and heard Eddie giggle again.

"Definitely! It's gonna be fun! Jordan, Nick, and Dan are meeting us there. But they'll be late." He stuck out his lip, as if pouting, and I just chuckled.

After unpacking my clothes I decided to head to bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long and hard day. We had to wake up extra early to go to the convention and set up for our panel. But after that, it was going to be super fun and we're going to do some fan meet ups. I told Eddie goodnight and flopped onto my own bed, smiling. Tomorrow was going to be a blast, that's for sure.

 

 

Pewdie's POV

I stopped talking and stared at the girl behind the counter, who just stared straight back at me. I felt Cry tug my arm, but my feet wouldn't move from their current spot. After what seemed like years, Cry yanked me forward. I watched him walk up to the desk and ask for a room.

Marzia nodded and handed him a key after he paid her. Then, he dragged me to an elevator. The doors closed and Cry pressed the number two. I heard the elevator hum to life as it moved upwards, and just as quick, the doors opened and we exited the metal machine. We both walked to our room in silence, letting ourselves in. There were two beds and a window view of the airport. It was very nice, I had to say.

"Well..." Cry murmured next to me, causing me to jump slightly.

"Um, lets start unpacking." I muttered and opened one of my two suitcases, pulling out clothes and placing them in one of the dressers in the room. 

The air was filled with more uncomfortable silence that no one tried to break. Tension filled the air as I finished packing my clothes into the small, wooden drawers. Cry seemed to have just finished, too, and I smiled. Maybe we could do something special tomorrow after the panel.

"Hey, um, Cry? Wanna do something tomorrow after our panel?" I questioned and grinned.

He nodded and fell back onto his bed, his white mask tilting a bit. I caught a glimpse of his glasses before he fixed it up. I sighed. I knew that Cry was never going to let me see his face. No one  _ever_ sees his face, to be honest. I fell back onto my own bed and groaned, rubbing a hand over my face. I didn't even bother to change since I was so tired. I felt myself slip into a peaceful sleep, not dreaming of a thing.

 

~The Next Day~

 

James POV

I groaned as a light entered the room suddenly, waking me up from my peaceful slumber. My eyes cracked open and the sunlight from the window practically blinded me. I let out a small scream and heard Seamus laugh from besides me. I flicked him off and stood up, rubbing my eyes roughly. I looked over at Seamus, who was smirking like an asshole, which caused me to flip him the bird once more, which resulted in even more laughter.

"I see you just  _love_ waking up to sunlight." Seamus smirked, his tone laced with sarcasm.

I just murmured unknown words and looked for something to wear. I chose a black t-shirt and a twitch hoodie, and a pair of baggy jeans. I didn't really give a shit how I looked. I noticed that Seamus was already dressed, wearing a Gears of War shirt and black skinny jeans. He was also wearing a gray beanie over his blonde hair.

"C'mon, it's already 12:00. The panel starts at six. Lets go get Aleks and Eddie." 

My heart skipped a beat at the sound of the Russians name and I nodded, feeling a bit better. We walked out of our room and knocked on the door straight across the hall. We waited a few moments in silence and Seamus knocked again, getting no response. I groaned and banged my fist loudly on the door. I heard someone mutter loudly, but I wasn't able to catch what they said.

"ALEKS. EDDIE. GET YOUR LAZY ASSES OUTTA BED, WE HAVE TO START SETTING UP AND SHIT." I screamed through the door. 

We waited another ten minutes and Aleks opened the door, flicking me off. I grinned at him and looked behind him to see Eddie walking towards us, placing his glasses on. We all left the hall and exited the building after we were all ready, and we headed to McDonald's for some breakfast.

While we waited in line, Aleks and Seamus kept dicking around, causing other people to look at us strangely. I groaned and I ordered my food, waiting for Seamus, Aleks, and Eddie to order as well. It seemed like an eternity before we got our food and went out. We began walking to a bus stop, since we left my car at the airport. The bus pulled up and we paid to get on, taking a seat in the back. There weren't many people on the bus, so I was glad. And it seems like none of them were fans. The bus jerked forward, and with that, we were off. It would be about an hour long ride. Just fucking great.

 

 

Eddie's POV

I bounced up and down in my seat, excited for the convention. Aleks glanced at me awkwardly and I just giggled my 'famous' giggle. I didn't see what was so heavenly about it, I thought it was a pretty childish laugh, but whatever. Aleks laughed and shook his head with a large smile. I loved his smile, it was nice. My eyes glanced over at James, who was sitting on the other side of Aleks. James was chatting with Seamus about something and Aleks just sat there, seeming a bit bored. That's when I got an idea. I reached my hand towards his blue beanie and yanked it off, throwing it towards James.

Aleks looked over at James and glared. "What the fuck dude, give me my hat." He growled.

James looked confused, but handed the blue beanie back to Aleks, who tugged it back on. I held in a giggle as I pulled it off again, flinging it towards James. Aleks let out a small groan as he looked over at James, who was still talking to Seamus.

"James. I fucking hate you, give me my hat!" Aleks said with gritted teeth.

James shot me a glare. I assume he figured out my little scheme. "It's him. Not me." James said innocently.

I looked away and pretended to be distracted by something. Aleks huffed and pulled it back over his brown hair. I glanced over and reached for it a third time with my hand, but someone grabbed my wrist before I could touch the beanie.

"Look. Aleks. I didn't fucking  _touch_  your damn hat!" James screamed, tightening his grip on my wrist. 

I giggled uncontrollably as Aleks punched me on the shoulder. James let my hand fall down and I continued to laugh, my sides hurting. Aleks and James looked at me like I was an idiot, but I didn't care. I found the whole thing hilarious.

"Damn, dude. It wasn't that funny." Aleks smiled at me and sighed, shaking his head.

This made me laugh even more, causing the few people on the bus to look at me angrily. I finally caught my breath and stopped laughing, wiping away a tear from the laughter. God, I loved hanging out with my friends. I cannot wait for this convention!

 

 

Seamus' POV

I rolled my eyes and looked out the window besides me, ignoring the giggling Eddie. He always finds  _something_ to laugh about, but everyone found his laughter to be funny and so called 'adorable.' I wasn't really fond of it, but hey, he's my friend. I have to deal with it no matter what. Since we were friends, I was going to deal with it. I didn't want to lose a friend because of some stupid laugh of his.

I glance over at James, who's laughing along with Eddie and Aleks about something I probably didn't care about. That's when I noticed the way James stared at Aleks. It didn't seem suspicious to me at first, but know I know. My eyes widened with realization.

James was in love with Aleks.

This made my stomach knot up furiously. I felt like punching the Russian. I know he's my friend and all, but he's probably the reason James barely notices me anymore. James and I used to be best friends, always chatting and joking around. When we were best friends, I realized that I was gay, but I was too afraid to tell James. Mostly because I was in love with him, and I didn't want to ruin our relationship. But ever since Aleks became a creature, we've slowly drifted apart from each other. I should've know that Aleks was the reason James and I weren't as close as we were before.

I sighed and took out my phone and ear buds, putting my music list on shuffle, not really caring what was playing. The song began slowly and I felt my heart clench in my chest tightly.

_All I ever wanted was to see you smiling_

_I know that I love you oh baby why don't you see?_

_All I ever wanted was to see you smiling_

_All I ever wanted was to make you mine_

_I know that I love you oh baby why don't you see?  
_

_That all I ever wanted was you and me_

I quickly switched the song and felt my heart clench even tighter. Why was I getting all the sad songs?

_Is there anybody here_

_Who hears me crying_

_I'm dying_

_Is there anybody here_

_When it's over_

_Over_

_I'm just passing the time_

_Wondering how you people will ever survive_

_Whoring down your whoring streets_

_Killing you while you're killing me_

_It's time_

_To show all you people you'll never survive_

_Whoring down your whoring streets_

_Killing you while your killing me_

I let this song play, though, and let the memories take over my mind. I remember the first day when Aleks came to the creature house. We had a livestream where we announced that he was officially a creature. Everyone was cheering and smiling. That night we all got together to play games, which were mostly Mario Cart. James and I were on a team, and Eddie was with Aleks on a team. I remember how much fun it was, joking around with James as we won mostly every round. We're such a good team.

Then, I remember that Aleks moved in the creature house for a little bit. James and I were the only ones who slept at the house before, but we didn't mind Aleks staying, too. Well, I didn't mind until Aleks and James began hanging out more often. Usually James and I would have a movie night on Friday, but that was ruined with Aleks. I frowned at the memory, shaking my head. It was terrible. He would completely ignore me, like I wasn't even his friend anymore. 

Then, Aleks moved out to live with Eddie. My hope had returned then, but James still ignored me. Aleks would be over almost every day and they would hang out, play games, and just have fun with each other while I sat in my room, all alone. I had completely lost hope by then. I had lost hope in our friendship and lost hope in having any chance in dating him. That was the night I gave up.

After that, I went into depression. I would use sarcasm to mask my depression, and it seemed to work efficiently. No one really noticed a thing, and that made me glad. But when I wasn't using sarcasm, I was in my room, doing absolutely nothing. I wasn't recording as much, too, and my fans were becoming worried. But I couldn't find the strength to do anything, really.

Then, came the night I tried to end all of my pain. I was in my room, and it was around two in the morning. I remember hearing Aleks and James fucking around, playing a game in one of their rooms. That day I tried to hang out with James, but he would just brush me off like I was an insect. I had finally had enough. I was in my room, listening to their happy laughter as I looked in my closet for the rope I had hidden.

Once I had found it, I quickly made a noose. I learned off the internet, of course, and strung it in the closet on a metal bar. I placed a chair underneath it and placed the thick rope around my neck, letting tears flow freely by now. I choked down some sobs as I stepped closer to the edge of the chair, death just a foot away. That's when I heard a rather loud knocking on my door. I decided to ignore it and stepped off the small, wooden chair. The rope instantly choked me and I couldn't breath. All I felt was pain as I let out choked sounds.

James burst through the door and grabbed a hold of me, lifting me up. I remember how much I cried that night in his arms, whispering 'sorry' every five minutes. Aleks was there, too, comforting me. That was the night I gained some more hope. And I held onto that hope up until now.

I sighed and felt my shoulder being shaken violently. I looked up at James, the man I adored, and smiled, standing up. It was time to set up for the convention, and I have to admit, I am a bit excited.

We all walked into the large building, gasping. We saw so many YouTubers there. I couldn't wait to meet everyone.

This might not be as bad as I suspected.

 

 

Ray's POV

Everyone was gathered in the large building, setting up our own separate panels for the convention. Gavin and Michael were fucking around, hitting each other. I grinned and helped Joel set up the microphones for everyone at the tables. It was quite a lot of work, but in the end it was totally worth it.

As we were setting up, Gavin kept squealing like an idiot every time Michael would call him a name. It was pretty amusing to me, but not to Lindsay. She seemed pretty pissed off that Michael was paying more attention to his friend and not his soon-to-be wife. I mean, I would understand if he  _never_ gave her any attention, but he does. Lindsay can act like a jealous bitch sometimes, though.  **(A/N I have nothing against Lindsay, I really like her. It just goes with the story, sorry.)**  But I learned to ignore that side of Lindsay.

"Michael, can you help me set up over here?" Lindsay chirped and Michael instantly went to her aid.

I looked over at Gavin and saw him pouting a bit. Soon, the Brit went to go set up his side, leaving everyone with a peaceful environment. I stood next to Joel, hooking up various wires for all of the microphones. I hated doing the technical stuff, but shit needed to be done by five, and it was three. 

We finally finished setting up the microphones, and we were basically ready for the panel. We still had an hour and a half, so we all decided to head out and get some snacks and drinks. 

I was getting pretty hyped for the panel.

 

 

Ken's POV

I met up with Pewds and Cry, smiling from ear to ear. I had on my bear hat as we all began to set up the table for the panel. We all decided to be in the same panel since we were close friends and played a lot of co-op together. We were going to have Minx with us, but her mother is deathly ill, so she couldn't make it to the convention, which kind of sucks. So, we had to make do with three people, but I'm pretty sure we can all manage. 

"So, we have one hour till the panel. We're about done, wouldn't you say?" Cry spoke up in his deep voice.

We all agreed and began sitting around, chatting for about a half and hour. That's when people started to come in, taking seats and pointing at us with large smiles. I felt glad to have people being happy to see us, it made me feel awesome. 

Finally, the panel was starting and we had a full audience. I grinned and took a seat next to Pewds, who was in between Cry and I. It worked out fine. We decided to start out by introducing ourselves, even though they know who we are, and telling that what we were going to be doing for our panel. We all took turns speaking into our individual microphones until it was time to call up people to ask questions.

There was a single, standing microphone below the stage where the people got to stand and ask us some questions. It could be for all of us, or just one of us. It didn't really matter.

Everyone had their hand up, and Cry was picking. He picked a girl that had red hair that was shaved on one side and long on the either. The girl had on a marvel t-shirt and black skinny jeans. She giggled and walked up to the microphone, lowering it a bit so she can speak into it.

"Hi! It's nice to be here, it's kind of my first convention and I'm glad to meet you guys. I'd like to ask Ken a question." The girl smiled at me.

My heart fluttered as the girl continued.

"Is it true that you and Megan broke up?" She asked.

I sighed and nodded my head, sticking my lip out in a pouting manner.

"Yeah, we broke up last month. Some of you guys guessed it, but I never really made it clear or not. But, yeah, we broke up because she claims that I was cheating on her with Minx, when in reality, Minx and I are just friends playing some games together." I said with a small sigh.

The girl nodded and waved, heading back to her seat. She looked very happy to have been chosen. Now, it was Pewds turn to choose someone to ask a question. His eyes moved over the crowd and chose a man in a slenderman costume. I laughed quietly and shook my head. I was expecting some closplayers.

"Hi Slendy!" Pewds screamed and everyone laughed.

The dressed up man laughed and raised the microphone a bit before asking his question. "I have a question for both Pewds and Cry." He said and I could practically hear the smirk.

"Is PewDieCry true?" Everyone laughed at the mans questions and I saw Cry tense up a bit... Weird.

"No, it isn't real. Cry and I are just bros who enjoy playing some games. But as you all know, I was staying with him for a month after the break up, so I would assume you guys would think something like that." Pewds smirked and looked over at the anxious looking Cry.

"Y-Yeah. Bro day everyday!" Cry exclaimed, causing everyone to cheer.

And with that, the panel continued. It was full of laughter and cheer, and in general, was extremely fun.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N: Welp. Chapter 2. Seamus played a big role in this, I'm sorry xD I like doing his perspective a lot for some reason, idk. The next chapter will be of all the panels, so I hope you enjoy~!**

 

 

 


	3. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seemed like a normal day. Everyone was minding their own business, doing what they had to do. All the Youtubers were getting ready for a video game convention in Austin, Texas. The gamers didn't expect to be meeting up with any other youtubers until a zombie outburst happened, causing all of the gamers to end up together in one big group. Can the group survive and find a way to safety, or will they die trying?

James POV

I checked all of the wires to make sure they were connected while the others went to go meet up with Nick and Jordan. Steven couldn't make it to the convention, sadly, along with Dan. Steven was sick, and Dan was on vacation. It wouldn't be the same without all of us here, but we could all manage perfectly fine.

"JAMES!" I heard Nick exclaim from behind me.

I smiled and turned around to face the brown haired man. We bro hugged and began to chat about the convention and our panel. We planned on doing a gaming session later with some fans. He also talked about people asking us questions. That was probably the best part of the panel, according to everyone. I know it was fun for fans, getting a chance to talk to us. It made my heart grow warm.

Finally, people started entering the room, filling the seats slowly. The time ticked away until the room was filled with fans. We all took a seat at the large, white table. Jordan began talking about all of us, explained why Dan and Steven couldn't make it, and talked about what we were doing for our portion of the panel. We decided to do the questions first, and Jordan picked a girl in the back of the audience. She had short, brown hair and round glasses on. The shortish girl was wearing an Aperture Laboratories shirt and skinny jeans.

"Hi! It's amazing to meet you guys in person, I've been looking forward to this forever. So, I have a question for James." The girl began talking.

I perked up a bit at the sound of my name. Usually the questions had something to do with me 'copying other YouTubers.' I grinned and thought of a response just in case this occurred.

"Why do you rage so much in your videos?" 

Well, that was a question I wasn't really expecting. It took me a second to think before responding to the question.

"Well, I have slight anger issues, to be honest. Um, things just make me mad easily, I guess. But, it makes all of my friends laugh and all of you laugh, so I consider it something good, y'know?" I said and chuckled. 

The girl giggled and nodded, waving bye and heading back to her seat. The next person picked was a teen boy with curly brown hair. He walked up to the microphone and began to talk.

"I have a question for Eddie!" He exclaimed with a small chuckle.

I looked over at the Hispanic and shook my head, smiling. Eddie was grinning from ear to ear, ready to answer one of his fans questions.

"You recently broke up with your girlfriend, correct?" The boy asked.

Eddie nodded slowly, trying to process where this was going. I felt my heart hammer in my chest as the boy smirked.

"Who do you like, then?"

Everyone went completely silent. I watched Eddie as he scratched the back of his neck nervously. I grinned, knowing he doesn't have the courage to admit his love for Aleks. 

"Well, u-um.... I have to confess something first," The black haired man stuttered. "I-I'm gay."

I heard a bunch of gasps, mostly from the audience. Jordan, Aleks, Nick, Seamus, and I stared at Eddie, kind of shocked. I mean, I wasn't really shocked at the fact that he was gay, I was shocked that he admitted it so easily. I would never have the courage to do something like that.

Eddie began talking again. "I like Aleks." He said it in such a calm tone.

Everyone began gasping, giggling, and shouting his name. They were cheering him on. I glanced at Aleks, who looked completely confused. Wow, this panel couldn't get any worse. Of course, Eddie fucking confesses that he likes Aleks  _right in front of everyone._ It just shows that he's not afraid to admit it! God dammit, I should be the one confessing to Aleks, not him!

That's when I couldn't take it all. I stood up and left the room, slamming the metal door behind me loudly. I heard Jordan shout my name behind me, but I completely ignored him and everyone else. I just needed some space and peace. Then, I can get my head cleared.

Fuck, I totally fucked up any chance with Aleks.

 

 

Eddie's POV

All I saw was James storming out of the room and that's when everything went into complete chaos. Some fans were screaming 'ImmortalFox' and other were screaming 'NovaHD.' I felt my heart speeding up as everything began going downhill quicker every second. We had to call security and clear the whole room, leaving just Aleks, Seamus, and I. Jordan and Nick went after James.  _Dammit Eddie, you fucked things up!_

I looked over at Aleks and hugged him. I felt tears prick my eyes as I dug my face into his warm hoodie, letting out a loud sob. I felt his hand rub my back soothingly, whispering 'it'll be alright' and 'don't worry' over and over, trying to make me feel better. I finally calmed down a bit and pulled away from the person I loved, smiling at him. He smiled back and hugged me again, squeezing my body tightly.

I giggled and he let me go, laughing. He sure knew how to make things better. Finally, Jordan and Nick came back, panting from running. I walked over to them, worried about James.

"James just needs some time alone, okay?" Jordan said, pushing past me. 

I nodded and looked around. Seamus stood there, looking at the ground awkwardly. Aleks was talking to Jordan about something. Nick was drinking water from a bottle. And I just stood there, looking at everyone. The feeling of guilt slowly filled me, and I hated it. I never knew that James was gay or that he liked Aleks. If I would have known, I would have never said anything about me liking the Russian. 

I have to make things right again.

 

 

Seamus' POV

I looked around, scratching the back of my neck nervously. Everything had escalated so quickly once Eddie came out and told everyone about his crush. I sighed and walked off the stage and through a door. I had to talk to James. I don't care what Jordan has to say, James needs a friend right now.

I assumed that he went to the McDonald's across the street, so that's the first place I headed. Of course, he was sitting in a booth alone, drinking what seemed like soda. I walked over and sat down across from him, twiddling my thumbs out of nervousness. I glanced at him through my glasses and noticed he wasn't looking at me.

"James, I-"

"No. I don't need your fucking sympathy, Seamus, okay?" James snapped, cutting my words off.

I closed my mouth and nodded, trying to hold the tears in. James never gets mad at me, so this was shocking to me. All I wanted to do was help him. Hell, he's been ignoring my presence and I still want to help him! But of course, he pushes me away!

I feel my throat tighten as I stand up. "Excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom." I managed to choke out and speed walked to the restroom. 

I made sure no one was in there before locking the door. I didn't really care if I wasn't allowed, I just needed to be alone. I slid down the door and sat down, pulling my knees up to my chest. I let the warm tears fall down my cheeks and I let out a small hiccup. All I ever tried to do was make him happy, and all he does is reject me. We used to be such good friends, what the hell happened?

I heard someone knock on the door so I stood up and unlocked it, about to walk out. Instead of a random person, it was James standing there. He pushed me backwards and further into the small room, closing and locking the door behind us. I felt my heart hammer in my chest as he sighed.

"Listen, Seamus.... I'm sorry for being an asshole, it's just that a lot of shit has been on my mind lately and my mind just needed to be clear. I needed to be alone for a bit." James muttered, avoiding looking at me.

That's when I snapped.

"Oh, you needed to be  _fucking alone?!_  Then  _why the hell_ were you hanging out with Aleks all the damn time! You  _fucking_ pushed me away for  _so_ long, James, and you come here and tell me a fucking lie! Straight to my face, too!" I screamed, my face turning a bit red. 

"Seamus, I'm sor-"

"NO. What happened to us? We used to be best fucking friends, until Aleks came here! What the fuck happened to me? There's a reason why I tried to fucking kill myself!" I yelled, bringing up the past again.

I saw James gasp inwardly, his eyes widening. I didn't stop there, though. I wanted him to know how much I've suffered without him knowing because he was to busy caught up in hanging out Aleks.

"Did you know that your not the only one in love? I fucking love you, James, okay? I've loved you for so long. And I thought I would have had a chance with you, but no, Aleks came and you  _abandoned_ me! You fucking ignored me and acted like I didn't exist, you asshole! You hurt me so bad, J-James," My screaming died down and became soft. "W-Why did you l-l-leave me?" I whispered, tears falling from my eyes once more.

James came over to me and hugged me tightly as I slowly broke down. All of my protective walls broke, revealing my true emotional side. Not even my sarcasm could make me feel better anymore. Everything around me just started falling apart, and it felt like shit. I felt like I was losing everyone and everything. It wasn't a pleasant feeling.

 

 

Geoff's POV

Everything was set up and people started to come in the room, laughing and screaming. I smiled. I loved going to conventions and seeing fans. It was awesome. I heard some people 'fangirling' and I let out a loud chuckle, glancing over the sea of people. I looked at the time and noticed that we should be starting the panel.

"Okay, assholes, lets start!" I shouted and heard a roar of cheers from our fans.

I smiled brightly and took a seat, looking at everyone else that was sitting back down. Of course, we were starting the question part of the panel first. We loved receiving questions from people, it was fun. I decided to pick the first person, so I stood up and looked over the audience. I chose a girl with bright red hair. She stood out, so I had to pick her.

The girl smiled and walked up to the microphone. "It's awesome being here and seeing you guys! I'm really excited! Anyways, I have a question for the one and only, Gavin!" She exclaimed with a large grin.

 

 

Gavin's POV

I felt my heart speed up. Ever since that dream, I've been nervous for this part of the panel. I nodded slowly and waited for the question to be over with.

"How do you feel when Michael makes fun of you?" 

I felt my breath hitch at this. I never really put some thought into the teasings I received from the angry man. But now I had to actually put some thought into this, since someone actually asked me. My mind raced through many things before sticking to one answer. I opened my mouth and began speaking.

"Well, I find it funny sometimes, but other times it  _can_ hurt. I mean, Micool and I are best friends, but I feel like he just sees me as this-this dumb, British idiot who just messes things up a lot." I confessed, looking at the table.

"Well, have you ever told him that?" The girl continued.

I shook my head. "No, because I'm afraid he would just make fun of me even more."

The girl nodded and went back to her seat. Michael looked over at me and I heard him sigh. I just shook my head and waited for the next person to be called up. Ray was the one choosing and he chose a teenage boy with a shirt that said 'Roses are Ray.' I chuckled a bit as the boy smiled excitedly and walked up to the black microphone.

"I have a question for Ray!" The happy boy exclaimed, giggling a bit.

Ray perked up and grinned. "Go for it."

"Since you and Courtney broke up, you have to be crushing on someone! So, who is the lucky lady?" The boy smirked at Ray. 

Ray got all flustered and began to stutter. "W-Well, it.... It isn't a g-girl."

Everyone gasped loudly. Ray was gay?

"And I'm not telling who I like. I know that they don't like me back, and they never will. So I rather save the embarrassment and rejection, thank you." Ray said, muttering something else that was not caught by my ears.

The boy sighed, but headed back to his seat. And with that, the panel went on. The awkwardness soon vanished, leaving all of us, idiots, having fun and laughing.

The panel was very fun.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N: Annnnd with that, the first day at the convention ends! :3 The next chapter is gonna be a bit spooookkkyyy. (2pooky4me) I hope you guys enjoyed~!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Revealing the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seemed like a normal day. Everyone was minding their own business, doing what they had to do. All the Youtubers were getting ready for a video game convention in Austin, Texas. The gamers didn't expect to be meeting up with any other youtubers until a zombie outburst happened, causing all of the gamers to end up together in one big group. Can the group survive and find a way to safety, or will they die trying?

**A/N: I'm sorry, but I really love doing Seamus' point of view. xD You may continue~**

 

 

Seamus' POV

I finally stopped my sobbing and let go of James, forcing a small smile onto my face. I didn't want to continue looking sad, so I'll just fake a smile. I'll just fake it all for him.

"You okay now?" James asked quietly.

I nodded and he smiled. Then, we both left the restroom, getting a few stares from the workers. I didn't mind their stares as I kept walking, straight out the door, and to a bus stop. James was following right behind me as I stepped onto the bus, taking a seat in the back. I tried to ignore James, but he was sitting a bit too close for me being able to ignore him.

"Are you sure you're alright? You're usually not this quiet, Seamoose..." He said, using my nickname.

I nodded my head, but was screaming on the inside. I was screaming for help, I was screaming from being sad. But mostly, I was screaming to be noticed more. I just sighed and watched the sun go down slowly. That's when my phone buzzed and I glanced at it, groaning a bit. Jordan texted me more than twenty times, wondering if James and I were alright.

_Yeah, we're cool. We're on a bus back to the hotel. Be there soon. ~Seamus_

I put my phone on silent and back in my pocket. I knew that he would be relieved and would stop blowing up my phone. I felt a hand being placed on my shoulder and I twisted my head around to face a worried looking James. I sighed and turned my body around so I could see him more clearly.

"What?" I asked, the tone of my voice sounding a bit angrier than I expected.

"What's wrong?" 

I just shook my head and clenched my jaw. He already knows what's wrong. James just wants to see me upset. He wants to see me shrivel away until I can't hold in my feelings anymore.

"Seamus! Please, I'm sorry! Don't ignore me..." He whispered the last part.

Fury erupted in me and I lifted my hand, bringing it down across his face. His eyes widened as I breathed heavily, clenching and opening my fists. 

"Don't ignore you?  _Don't fucking ignore you?!_ Do you know how it feels? Huh? You know  _now?!"_ I snapped as our bus pulled up to the hotel. 

I stormed off the bus, James hot on my tail. I didn't want to see or talk to him, but I shared a room with him, so I had to deal with him. I growled and pressed the elevator button, coming up with a quick plan. The metal doors slid open and James stepped on, waiting for me to get on. I placed one foot in and quickly pressed the number floor we were on and stepped off. The doors slid closed and I chuckled, making my way to the stairs.

I at least got two minutes of peace until I reached the top of the stairs. James was standing there, waiting for me. Doesn't he understand that I don't want to talk to him right now?! I'm pissed off and he, of all people, should know not to bother me when I'm this angry.

"You're gonna have to talk to me sooner or later." James retorted, chuckling.

I snickered and entered our room, closing the door. I flung myself onto my bed and groaned. Today was pretty shitty, honestly. I rolled over and looked to James bed. He wasn't sitting there. That's when someone sat on my stomach, causing all the air to come out of my mouth. I coughed and looked up to see a smirking James looking down at me. I couldn't help but smile a bit as I tried to push him off of me, being unsuccessful.

"J-Jam-mes," I choked. "G-Get o-o-ff"

James chuckled and rolled off my stomach, allowing me to breath properly again. I breathed in loud, and dramatically, causing James to double over laughing. I smiled and looked over at the one I loved, chuckling a bit myself. Then, everything got silent again.

"I missed this." James muttered besides me.

I nodded and laid my head on his shoulder cautiously, as if he would push me off. But he didn't. I just laid my head there, taking in everything from today. I looked up at James through my glasses and saw him smiling to his self. This caused me to smile, too. His smile could brighten my day so easily. A song started playing in my mind, causing my heart to ache a bit.

_Heart beats fast, colors and promises._

_How to be brave, how can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

_Watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubts suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

Without thinking, I started to sing the song softly.

"I have died everyday waiting for you... Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more." I sang quietly, causing James to look at me.

I gulped and continued singing. Singing for him.

"Time stands still. Beauty and all he is," I changed it from she to he, considering the fact that James was a dude. "I will be brave. I will not late anything take away what's standing in front of me. Every breath, every hour has come to this." 

James started singing. "One step closer. I have died everyday waiting for you. Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years...." His voice was smooth.

I felt my eyes water up a beat as I hugged him tightly. "I l-love you, Ja-James."

His arms wrapped around me tightly, pulling me as close as possible. "I-I love you, too.... I'm s-s-o sorry for not noticing it earlier, Seamoose." 

I smiled and felt tears drip down my cheeks, staining them lightly. He loves me.... He actually loves me! I pulled away and smiled at him, looking into his eyes through my glasses.

"I know this might not be the right time, but James.... Will you do the honor of being my boyfriend?" I whispered, hoping for the best.

James nodded and I felt a pair of lips against mine. I smiled and kissed him back, our lips forming together perfectly. Sparks shot through my whole body, leaving pleasure everywhere. It felt so much like a dream, but no, this was reality. We finally pulled apart from each other, smiling. 

"I love you, Jaime." I cooed, using his nickname.

"And I love you, Seamoose." James replied, interlocking our hands together.

_I have waited so long, James. But it was worth it in the end._

 

 

Aleks' POV

I walked into the hotel room that I shared with Eddie and sighed, feeling a bit tired. Man, the panel was  _crazy_ today! I just hope it goes better tomorrow. I mean, the whole thing with Eddie liking me set everyone overboard.....

"HI ALEKS!" I heard Eddie shout from the doorway.

I flinched at his loud voice with a smile. Suddenly I was tackled to the ground by the loud Hispanic, who was giggling uncontrollably. Damn, this dude is always hyper! But you gotta love him.

"EDDIE GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" I shouted, laughing and trying to push the older male off of me.

Eddie giggled his heavenly giggle and pinned my arms down playfully. I knew what was going to happen. He was about to tickle me. My eyes widened as he reached his hand towards my stomach, grinning evilly.

"Eddie, please... I hate being tickled!" I tried to free myself, but was not successful.

Eddie began poking at my stomach, causing me to laugh loudly. Tears began forming in my eyes as I laughed harder and harder with every touch to my stomach. I was an extremely ticklish person, and Eddie was the only one who knew this, so he used it against me.

The Hispanic finally stopped tickling me and rolled off of me, letting out a grunt as he hit the floor. I stifled another laugh as I sat up, rubbing at my watery eyes. 

"Damn, dude," I whispered with a smile. "You're such an asshole!"

Eddie just giggled and laid his head on my shoulder, letting out a small sigh. I looked over at him, feeling my heart speed up a bit. Ever since he confessed his crush on me, I felt more confident about asking him out. I mean, yeah, I've liked him ever since I met him. I don't know what it is about him... The heavenly giggle, the way he pronounces things, or his happy aura that always surrounds him. Eddie just makes me happy in general, which is also another reason I fell in love with him.

But I was still scared of rejection. I know he likes me and all, but I was too much of a pussy to ask him out. What if he was just lying to the fans to get more attention? Or to make people happy? I shook my head at the thoughts, letting out a silent sigh of frustration.

"Aleks?" Eddie whispered, interrupting my arguments with myself.

"Yeah?" I looked at him, my heart picking up speed once more.

Eddie murmured something too quiet for my ears to hear. "What?" I asked, hoping for the usually loud man to speak up.

"I said thanks..."

"For what?" I felt a bit confused.

"For not hating me... I was really surprised, I really thought you were going to hate me for being gay and liking you, my best friend. I mean, any other person would think of that as fucked up... But I felt confident, for some reason, when that person asked me the question. I felt like I had a chance, but I know you're straight and everything. I also know that you and Ash just broke up two weeks ago. So, thanks for still being there for me." Eddie said, not looking at me.

I felt my heart swell at these words. Eddie really did like me. This is the perfect chance to ask him out, but.....  _No. Do it._

"Eddie.... I-I've liked you for the longest time. I was afraid  _you_ were going to reject  _me_!" I said, smiling. "So, now that I know that you truly do like me, will you, maybe, be my boyfri-" 

"YES, YES, YES! A THOUSAND TIMES YES!" Eddie screamed, suddenly hugging me tightly.

I laughed and hugged the happy man back, smiling widely. I was glad things worked out between us. Now the hard part was telling the others. I know that they'd accept us, but what would James say? Maybe he will move on...

I sure hope he does, or I'm fucked.

 

 

Gavin's POV

I hopped into Geoff's car, smiling. Today was awesome! Meeting the fans was just amazing, and everything went perfectly. I wasn't expecting things to run so smoothly, but it did. The fans are really awesome, too. I loved talking to them, getting to know them, and just being around them. It was probably the best feeling in the world.

"What the fuck are you smiling about now, Gav?" I heard Geoff scoff besides me, focusing on the road ahead of him.

"You silly goose, I'm smiling because today was perfect! What else would I be so damn happy about?"

I heard his laughter fill the car and I groaned, knowing what he was about to say.

"You could be smiling because you're having dirty thoughts about  _little Micool."_  The older male said, mocking my accent.

I stuck out my lip, pretending to pout. Yeah, Geoff knew that I was in love with Michael, and I made sure he promised to not tell anyone about it. So far, he's kept that promise. But he's been urging me to ask out Michael, saying that he'll definitely say yes. But I already know that Michael won't. He'll think I'm a bloody idiot!

"Oh, shut it!" I said, still grinning.

We pulled up to the house, both of us exiting the car. I stayed with Geoff, since I don't have a place to stay at, yet. I was hoping to find a house sometime in the next two months. And Geoff was sure as hell waiting for me to move out. I grinned, remembering Geoff's reaction to me telling him I'm going to be moving out soon. He looked so happy.

I walked up to my room and flopped down onto my comfy bed, giggling slightly. I turned over and stared at the white wall above me, my thoughts casually drifting to the man I love. My affection towards Michael just continued to grow larger, which caused me to not be able to move on from him. I really want to ask him out, but I'm too much of a coward.

I felt my eyes cease to stay open any longer. My eyes fluttered shut as I began to feel drowsy. Today tired me out, so I was extremely tired. I let my breathing lull my to sleep, my thoughts going blank. I, then, went into a dreamless sleep.

 

 

Michael's POV

I grumbled as I entered my apartment, shutting the door behind me. I locked the bolt on the door and ambled over to my room, collapsing onto my bed. I crawled under my duvet, not changing into something more suitable to sleep in. I didn't feel like getting up and changing, so I just laid settled under the soft comforter, letting my mind wander.

My thoughts settled on Gavin for some odd reason. I began going over today's panel, the person asking him who he liked, and Gavin getting flustered over the question. I smirked, thinking about all the possibilities. He could like Barbra. Her and Gavin are always joking together and hanging out. Hell, they might even be dating!

Or.. He could be gay.

"No. Gavin's not gay." I said to myself, looking at my white ceiling. 

I rolled to my side, staring at my wall. Could Gavin be gay? I mean, it's a possibility. Gavin's usually so open to all of us, even the fans. So, he would have definitely told us who he liked if it was a girl. Now that I'm thinking about it, I recall Gavin never talking about his past girlfriends... Or boyfriends, if he was, in fact, gay. 

I felt my stomach knot up a bit just thinking about Gavin dating someone. It made me feel, sort of..... Jealous, honestly. I mean, I wasn't gay.... I think.

Dammit, am I gay?  _I might be..._

"No! Shut up! I like girls and I always have!" I whispered angrily to the air.

But Gavin  _could_ be an exception.....

Fine. I'll admit it it. I like Gavin. Yes, I'm gay. 

"Dammit, Gavin!" I shouted, grabbing a pillow and placing it over my face.

I screamed into the pillow, letting out my emotion. Damn, I can't believe I'm gay and am falling for my best friend. Who the fuck does that? Suddenly, I realized something.

_"Hey Michael, can I talk to you for second?" Geoff asked, walking into the recording room with a beer._

_"Um, sure?"_

_He closed the door behind him and sat besides me, placing the can of beer on the desk. I watched as his eyes wandered around the room, as if he was nervous._

_"It's about Gav." Geoff stated. "Do you, oh, I don't know.... Like him?" He pondered._

_I felt my face reddening at the question. Did I like Gavin? Yeah, he was my friend, but did I think of him as more?_

_"U-Um, yeah, him and I are best friends. Why?" I nervously replied, my face still glowing red._

_"I mean as a boyfriend, dumbass."_

_"......" I was completely silent, going into an argument with myself._

_Do I like him? I mean, I'm always happy around him and get jealous when he is around other people. As in people, I mean girls. I guess I might have a small crush on the British idiot..._

_"M-Maybe." I responded, avoiding his eyes._

_"Good. Because he might like you, too." Geoff remarked, getting up and leaving just like that._

How could I not remember that? That day when I learned Gavin fucking liked me? God dammit, I'm such a fucking moron! 

But I couldn't say I wasn't not happy about that. Because on the inside, I was giggling like a girl and jumping around at the fact that Gavin likes me.

I need to tell him the truth.

 

 

Felix's POV

I dived onto my bed, laughing at a joke Cry was telling me. I looked over at the incognito man on the opposite bed, laying down. I smiled, looking at Ryan. I have to admit, he's one of my closest friends. He was just an awesome person in general, but one thing always bother me about him, and that was his plastic mask that hid his identity. I've always wanted to just rip off his mask and see what he looks like, but I'm better than that. I'd never do that to Cry.

I heard a soft, peaceful snoring coming from Ryan and I smiled, looking over at my masked friend.

_Oh, but he's back._

_The man behind the mask._

A song played in my head, matching Cry perfectly. I let out a quiet chuckle and crawled under my comforter, folding my legs inward and up to my chest, curling into a ball. I usually slept like this when I was alone, and seeing how Marzia left me, I've been used to sleeping in this position.

I sighed.  _Marzia...._ I was so in love with her. I was going to propose until I found out about her cheating on me. And thinking about Marzia made me a bit mad, seeing as how she was working as a concierge at this hotel. It made me a bit mad and bitter. I needed to just get over her. 

I let out a wisp of air, letting my eyes fall closed.

Hopefully tomorrow goes a bit better.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N: Ayyy, here's chapter 4~! :D Also, I'm sorry for doing Seamus' POV a bit too much. xD I just love doing his point of view. I don't know why, though. :L Anyways, next chapter is gonna be pretty interesting. SPOILER ALERT  ------ > *Cough, cough, zombies, cough***


	5. The Outburst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seemed like a normal day. Everyone was minding their own business, doing what they had to do. All the Youtubers were getting ready for a video game convention in Austin, Texas. The gamers didn't expect to be meeting up with any other youtubers until a zombie outburst happened, causing all of the gamers to end up together in one big group. Can the group survive and find a way to safety, or will they die trying?

**Cry's POV**

There was a large storm last night that kept me up. The thunder kept booming in the gray skies, scaring me half to death. I couldn't sleep very well. But when the storm stopped and the sun started peeking through the dark clouds, I smiled.  _Finally, it's morning._  I peeked at my phone, checking the time. The digital numbers read 6:12 am. I groaned quietly and pulled the duvet over me, blocking out the sunlight.

If I would have known it was this early, I would have went to sleep right away. I tucked my legs in, forming myself into a ball to keep warm. I closed my eyes, not bothering to take off my glasses. However, for some reason, I couldn't get to sleep. I guess I'd just remain awake until ten. I could occupy myself with my ds or my phone. So, I pulled out my ds and turned it on. The screen gleamed white, then went to the home screen of my Mario game I was playing. I loaded my game I was on and got absorbed into the game, gluing my eyes to the screen.

Time seemed to fly by as Felix's phone went off loudly, alarming me. I jumped a bit, scared from the sudden noise that was blaring from the small iPhone. I watched as Felix grumbled and rolled over, grabbing his screaming phone. The alarm went off and the Swede sat up, rubbing his eyes drowsily.

"Morning, sleepy head." I stated with a small smirk from behind my plastic mask.

The grumpy other flicked me off and stood up, running a hand through his sandy blonde hair, causing it to become a bit more sloppy than before. I watched as he began looking through his clothes, pulling out a purple t-shirt, dark denim skinny jeans, and a pair of white socks. I forced my eyes to move away from him as he changed, gawking at my ds instead. I forgot I was playing Mario.

"C'mon, Cry. You gotta get dressed, too." I heard Felix murmur.

Oh, yeah. I forgot I wasn't dressed yet. I blushed and stood up, only wearing boxers and a shirt. I shuffled over to the drawer and rummaged through the clothes I brought. I decided on wearing a 'Sup?' shirt, black skinny jeans, and a green hoodie. It seemed like a good outfit to me. 

I hurriedly changed and did all the things necessary. I began to put on my gray vans, looking over at Felix, who was texting someone on his white phone. I stood up, ready to leave.

"Another fun day, am I right?" I heard the other chuckle, punching me lightly on the shoulder.

I smiled. "Definitely!"

 

 

**Felix's POV**

We walked towards the elevator and rang it, waiting for it's arrival. I heard a ding and stepped on the elevator, standing right besides Cry. I pressed the 'lobby' button and the elevator hummed to life again, moving down towards the front lobby. The metal doors slid open, letting Ryan and I out. I walked towards the front door, hoping that Marzia wouldn't see me.

Of course, I had the most terrible luck.

"Hi Felix~!" I heard her Italian accent ring in my ears.

I turned around, glowering. I looked at her, feeling my heart clench tightly in my chest. I could't help it. I still missed having her in my life.

"How have you been?" Marzia interrogated, smiling joyfully at me.

"Um, good..." I responded, rubbing the back of my neck.

I looked over at my masked friend and saw that he was standing by the door, tapping his foot against the linoleum floor lightly. I figured that Ryan wouldn't be happy with this. He hated Marzia for what she has done to me and I can't blame him for it. I mean, that's what friends are for.

"That's good. I've been doing good myself, too, but I miss you..." I heard her say softly.

My heart skipped a beat hearing these words. I didn't know whether I should be angry or happy at this. I was about to respond, but someone tugging me towards the door stopped me. Cry flung the heavy door open with ease, dragging me out like a little kid. I pouted slightly, looking at him.

"Felix, she's fucking lying to you." Cry said, his voice going bitter.

I didn't answer. I kept my mouth shut and walked towards the car I rented, hopping in the drivers seat. Cry entered, taking a seat in the passengers side. I jammed silver key into the ignition, starting the car. The engine purred, coming to life. I stepped on the gas pedal, moving the car forward and onto the road. The silence in the car became uncomfortable, so I turned on the radio.

_We should get jerseys cause we make a good team_

_But yours would look better than mine because you're out of my league_

_And I know that it's so cliche to tell you that everyday I spend with you is the new best day of my life_

_Everyone watching us just turns away with disgust_

_It's jealousy, they can see that we've got it going on_

_And I'm racking my brain for a new improved way to let you know your more to me than what I know how to say_

_  
_I wasn't too familiar with the song, but I assumed Cry was. He started singing along to the upcoming lyrics.

"If anyone can make me a better person, you could. All I gotta say is I must've done something good." His voice sang in the car, making me smiling. Cry's voice was like velvet.

"I came along one day and you rearranged my life. All I gotta say is I must've done something right~" Ryan sang more confidently than before.

I chuckled and my smiled widened as I listened to my best friend sing. 

I have a good feeling today was going to be perfect.

 

 

**James' POV**

I groaned as the light beamed through the white curtains, which were open and exposing the bright sun. I sat up and rubbed my eyes groggily, getting up from the comfort of the hotel's bed. I glanced over at my boyfriend, who was still fast asleep. His glasses were crooked on his face, tilting a bit. I felt my lips tug upward in a happy smile. I was glad Seamus and I were a thing now, because I truly love him. He's just perfect in every way, and I should have realized that long, long ago.

"Seamus?" I whispered, grabbing his shoulder and shaking it faintly. 

The blonde jumped slightly, letting out a tired sigh. I felt my heart speed up a bit as I smiled down at him, ruffling his hair lightly. He smiled and swat at my hand playfully. I chuckled and flicked the top of his nose, turning around and heading towards the drawers that possessed my clothes. I rummaged through my clothes, picking out a cookie monster shirt, gray jeans, and a gray hoodie. I undressed, casually throwing my flannel pajama pants and t-shirt. 

After getting dressed and ready for the second day at the convention, I walked over to Seamus and wrapped my hands around his waist pulling him closer to me. I felt him nuzzle against my shoulder gently, sighing happily. I pulled back slightly, smiling at him. Seamus leaned forward a bit, closing the space in between us. His lips collided with mine. I smiled slightly, kissing the handsome other back softly, our lips molding together perfectly.

The soft feeling of Seamus' lips against me was taken away just as quickly as it began. I stuck out my lip, pouting, which caused Seamus to laugh. I smiled at the success and grabbed his hand, intertwining our fingers together. We exited our shared room and walked over to the one Eddie and Aleks shared, knocking on the white, wooden door loudly.

"COMING!" I heard Eddie scream happily from the other side of the door.

I heard Aleks chuckle and Eddie snicker. Then, the door flung open, revealing the two men. It took them a few seconds to realize our hands tangled together, smiles on both of our faces. Suddenly, Eddie's face lit up. 

"Awww~! You and James are finally dating, Seamoose?" Eddie asked, giggling.

Seamus blushed and nodded, trying to hide his delightful smile by looking down at the ground. I grinned and kissed the top of his head lightly, letting out a small chortle. Aleks and Eddie 'awed' dramatically, which caused both Seamus and I to flick them off.

"Well, I guess it's safe to tell them..." Aleks murmured, looking at the Hispanic that stood besides him.

Eddie nodded and placed a small kiss on Aleks' cheek, causing the Russian's face to flush a bright pink. Eddie's hand grabbed Aleks', their fingers lacing between each others immediately. I grinned at the two, congratulating them. No, I wasn't jealous. That's because I was in love with Seamus, and I have been for so long, but haven't noticed.

We all entered the lobby, chatting and giggling at stupid shit. People stared at us, but we didn't care. Eddie held Aleks close, and I held Seamus close, not caring what people thought about us. We walked down the sidewalk, talking loudly as we approached the blue bus stop. As we continued to chat aimlessly, the large bus pulled up to the stop and opened the doors, which creaked quietly. I let Seamus get on first, then followed after him. Eddie and Aleks were right behind us as we took a seat in the back besides each other, our hands finding each other instantly.

The bus jerked forward and we all became silent, looking out the windows. It looked a bit dreary outside as some dark clouds rolled in. But the weather couldn't change how glad I was, especially that I was sitting next to the most perfect guy in the world. I let my eyes glance over Seamus, catching his eyes on me. I chuckled as his face flushed a bright pink and his eyes averted away, obviously embarrassed. I lifted my hand and placed it underneath Seamus' chin, tilting his head towards me. 

I smiled at my boyfriend and leaned forward, placing our lips together. Seamus reacted instantly, his lips moving in perfect sync with mine. After a few seconds, I pulled away, a smile growing large on my face. Seamus was blushing brightly, smiling shyly. I just chuckled and turned away, our hands still locked together. 

"Pff, nerds." Aleks commented, laughing.

I flicked him off with my free hand, still smiling like an idiot. I had to wait for Eddie and Aleks to kiss so I can make fun of them for it. I smirked at the thought, turning my head back towards the blonde man sitting besides me. He looked a bit zoned off as the bus pulled up to the large building where the convention was held. I stood up, tugging him with me. I looked over at Aleks and Eddie, smiling. The two were holding hands, bright grins on their face as we all strode off the public bus.

"EDDIE, ALEKS, JAMES, SEAMUS. GET OVER HERE!" I immediately heard Jordan yell from inside the building.

"Fucking Hoardan." I spoke with a small chuckled.

Seamus laughed as we entered the building through a metal door, looking over to see a man wearing a red hat. Yup, that was definitely Jordan.

"Yo, Hoardan, what do you want?" Eddie interrogated, giggling slightly.

Jordan was quiet as he looked from Eddie and Aleks to Seamus and me. A smile tugged Jordan's lips upward as he let a small laugh escape his lips.

"Wow. Things went better than expected." 

We all nodded, agreeing with him. Then, Jordan told us what we were doing today, which was basically the same thing that was done yesterday, just without the big drama problem. I let out a long sigh, rubbing my eyes with my free hand. Damn, I can't wait to get home where Ein is. I hope she's okay with Dan.

"C'mon, we gotta get going." Jordan finished his small speech, turning around and walking towards another door.

We all followed after Jordan, entering another room that was full of people, some of them being fans. I felt Seamus' hand tighten slightly. I knew that he'd be nervous. I placed a small kiss on his cheek, chuckling slightly.

"It'll be alright. As long as we have each other, nothing will separate us, okay?" I spoke, ruffling his hair a bit.

His head nodded forward, agreeing with me. I grinned and continued walking, listening to everyone shouting and talking around us.

"Omg, ImmortalFox is real!" One girl squealed, along with some other girls.

"Is that Seamus and James? Are they a thing now? That's so cute~!" Some other people screamed, sounding excited.

I wasn't expecting so many good comments from everyone, so I had to say, I was a bit surprised with all of this. We literally had no one criticizing us, which made me extremely glad.

Things were going better than expected.

 

 

**Seamus' POV**

I was a bit nervous about going to the convention, but my worries were all washed away as people smiled at us, congratulating us for being together. I was astonished with the amazing feedback from all of our fans, and a couple of other people that weren't really fans. I felt my lips grow into a smile as we made our way to a small auditorium, our table still set up from yesterday. I knew today was going to go better.

"Okay, people should be arriving in fifteen minutes, so you have that time to get ready for the panel. Lets hope today goes a bit better, okay?" Jordan asked us all, causing us to laugh from yesterdays headache.

I had to admit, though, if yesterdays problem wouldn't of happened, I wouldn't be standing here, my hand interlocked with James. I grinned and sat down at one of the chairs surrounding the white table, taking a swig from a water bottle. I looked over at James as he took a seat next to me, flashing me a wide smile that made my heart flutter with excitement. I love how he makes me happy by just smiling at me. It's amazing.

"So, do you wanna tell the fans about us or..." 

"Yes. I feel pretty confident about telling them." I replied, my voice sounding confident.

James face lit up with bliss, cheerful with the fact we were telling our fans about our relationship. I was glad. I absolutely looking forward to expressing my love towards my partner. I still couldn't believe James was my boyfriend. I would have never thought he'd choose me, out of all people, to love. I felt my heart thud a bit harder in my chest. I was so glad to have him in my life.

I never want to lose him.

 

 

**Ray's POV**

I groaned and walked into our small room, taking a seat at the large, white table. The panel was starting in five minutes, but I just didn't feel up to it today. I don't know why, but today didn't feel...... Right. 

"Hey Ray, what's got you down?" Geoff walked up behind me, his voice questioning me.

I let out a sigh and shrugged my shoulder up. "I don't know, man. I don't feel right."

"What do you mean?" 

I let the question sink in for a second, thinking it over a few times. I really didn't know why today didn't feel right or why  _I_ didn't feel right. It just felt like that.

"I'm not really sure." I replied, placing my head on the table.

Geoff nodded and walked off, leaving me alone again. I glanced up and saw that people were starting to come in, all with smiling faces and happy laughter. I managed to smile and placed my head back onto the cool table, letting my mind wander, thinking about various things.

Sadly, the panel was starting. "Alright! Hi everyone, I'm Geoff, as you all know, and today is the second day of the gaming convention!" Geoff called out, causing everyone to shout and scream with excitement.

I brought my head up and watched as the rest of our crew took seats around the table, adjusting their microphones. I took a sip of my water, my eyes wandering over to the audience. Geoff began talking, mostly about upcoming things we were planning on doing.

"Alright, now's the time for questions!" 

Everyone roared with cheer, raising their hands high in the air with hope that they would be chosen. 

"Ray, you wanna choose?" Geoff's eyes looked at me, a small smile on his face.

I nodded and examined the people in the crowd. My eyes landed on a girl, about in her teens, who was wearing a minecraft shirt. Her hair was a bright red, pulled into a small pony tail. I pointed towards her and she screamed out of excitement. I smiled, glad to make someone happy.

The red headed girl jogged up to the mic, lowering it a bit. She was shorter than I thought.

"Hi! I have a question for Geoff." The girl exclaimed, smiling widely. She had green and black braces, which made me smile widely. 

"What would you do if there was a zombie apocalypse?" Her voice was questioning Geoff.

Suddenly, my head started to throb, causing me to let out a soft groan of pain. Geoff's mouth was moving, but I couldn't hear any words. My vision was getting a bit blurry and fading to black. I swayed slightly and fell out of my seat, hitting the heavily. My hearing came back and I heard everyone rushing towards me, asking if I was okay.

I opened my mouth to respond, but no words came out. I was starting to lose  consciousness, and the last thing I heard before knocking out was an ear piercing scream.

 

 

**Michael's POV**

I watched as Ray hit the concrete floor with a great impact. I stood up and rushed over to him, the rest of the crew following. We were all panicking, asking if he was alright, but all he did was open and close his mouth with no words coming from him. Then, I heard someone scream louder than I've ever heard anyone scream in my life. I glanced over to the source of the scream and felt my whole body freeze in fear. I was witnessing the most terrifying thing in my life.

There was a person with grayish-green skin, her jaw hanging half off her face. She was stumbling towards a person, moaning loudly. The person Ray chose was screaming loudly as the person, or  _thing,_ was approaching her. I tried to move, but I couldn't.

The  _thing_ grabbed the screaming girl and bit her, drawing blood. My heart seemed to stop beating as I realized what was happening. That  _thing_ was... The undead.

"MICOOL, COME ON. WE HAVE TO BLOODY GO!" I head Gavin shout, grabbing hold of my hand and dragging me away. 

More of the zombies were walking around as our crew ran. I saw that Geoff was holding Ray over his shoulder. Ray was still knocked out cold, which made me worry. I hope he wasn't infected.

"M-M-Micool, I'm scared..." I heard Gavin whisper as we ran down the streets, passing more of the walking dead.

I couldn't speak so I just grabbed his hand tightly, still running. I was becoming tired, so the only thing that kept me going was adrenaline. We all sped down the streets, looking around. Everything was terrible. I saw more zombies straggling around. I didn't even see living people, which scared me to death.

We all approached Geoff's house, entering it loudly. I took Ray from Geoff, knowing that the older male was going to check on his daughter and wife. I walked over to the living room, draping Ray across the soft couch. I looked over at the front door, watching Gavin lock every lock. I felt a bit better, but I was still terrified. Gavin walked over to me and hugged me tightly, sobbing a bit. I hugged the British man back, rubbing his back soothingly.

"Everything is going to be fine..." I whispered, hoping it was true.

That's when I heard Geoff scream from upstairs. I let go of Gavin and ran up the stairs two at a time, trying to reach Geoff faster. I entered his room and my blood ran cold. Laying on the floor was Griffon. She was torn apart and blood was all around her. Suddenly, I thought of Millie.

I pushed past Geoff, not saying a word, and went into what I assumed was Millie's room. I was relieved when I found heard a soft sob come from her closet. I opened the wooden door and saw her sitting there, knees pulled up to her chest. Millie's eyes looked up at mine and she jumped up, hugging me tightly. I lifted her up, holding her close. I cared about Millie, just like the rest of the crew did.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" I asked, my voice soudning frantic.

She shook her head and buried her face into my chest, letting out more sad sobs. I held her close and ran out of the room, finding Geoff in his bedroom. He was kneeling on the floor, crying his eyes out. There was no time for tears, we had to make sure this place was safe.

"Geoff, c'mon. I found Millie, she's fine. We gotta make sure this place is secure!" I said, my voice straining from all the pressure.

I heard Geoff sniffle and he stood up, taking Millie from my hands. Millie smiled at Geoff as tears dripped down her face, trickling off her chin. Geoff placed a small peck on the young girls cheek and walked out of the room, me following behind.

"ALRIGHT. LETS MAKE SURE THIS HOUSE IS SECURED AND WE'RE SAFE FOR THE TIME BEING. GET TO WORK." Geoff shouted, becoming a leader once again.

And with that, all of us got to work, praying that we'd all be safe and get through this unrealistic event.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N: DUN DUN DUNNNN! So, the next chapter will be other peoples POV right when the outburst happens. :3 Hope you enjoyed~ ♥**


	6. Chapter 6 - Getting Caught by Eddie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seemed like a normal day. Everyone was minding their own business, doing what they had to do. All the Youtubers were getting ready for a video game convention in Austin, Texas. The gamers didn't expect to be meeting up with any other youtubers until a zombie outburst happened, causing all of the gamers to end up together in one big group. Can the group survive and find a way to safety, or will they die trying?

**A/N: ***WARNING: SLIGHT SMUT.*****

***Seamus' POV***

  I smiled at all of the fans, finding James hand with mine. Our fingers instantly laced together, locking our hands. I turned towards him, giving him a grin, to which he gave back to me. The fans gave us curious and confused looks as I pecked James lightly on the lips, confident about revealing our relationship to our fans.

  "Hello everyone! Welcome to the second day of the gaming convention!" Kootra screamed the the audience, which got a roar of excitement in response.

  I felt my heart speed up a bit as Jordan talked about yesterday and the whole problem. Then, he told the fans we had two things to announce. He turned around winking at me. I smiled and stood up, pulling James up with me.

  "Hey guys. Yesterday was kind of insane... But, things got better over night and worked out perfectly. I'd like to announce that James and I are in a relationship, and I could never have a boyfriend as perfect as him!" I announced and kissed James cheek, causing the audience to go wild.  

Then, Eddie and Aleks stood up. "And we're in a relationship. Things worked out perfectly!" Eddie exclaimed, hugging Aleks tightly. 

  Everyone was cheering and smiling, giving us thumbs up. I felt my heart thump with happiness as we all sat back down, getting ready for a short Creature Talk. Jordan was about to start talking until a blood curling scream was heard from the audience, catching everyone's attention. I looked over and saw something horrifying. There was a human that looked  _dead,_ attacking one of our fans.

  "RUN! GET OUT!" I screamed at the audience, standing up. 

  Everyone ran out of the room, screaming in fear. Jordan, Aleks, James, Eddie, Nick, and I all ran off the stage and through a metal door. I looked around in horror as more of the undead walked around, trying to attack the living. I tugged James hand, running along with our friends, who were scared shitless.

  "WE CAN'T GO BACK TO THE HOTEL. WE HAVE TO FIND ANOTHER PLACE." I heard Nick scream as we exited the building and ran down the road, looking at houses that might have people in it.

  I kept seeing zombies walking around the streets, groaning and moaning. My heart hammered in my chest as we approached a house. There were lights on in the building and I heard someone screaming loudly, commanding people to secure the place.

  "Seamus! I know that voice, that's Geoff! I met his friend, Michael! They'll let us in!" James said to me and walked up to the house, motioning for the others to follow.

  He lifted a hand and knocked loudly on the door. I looked behind me and saw a few zombies looking our way, causing unpleasant chills to crawl down my spine. The door flung open, and there standing was a man with curly red hair and glasses.

  "James? Dude, get the fuck in here!" The one I guessed who was Michael shouted.

  We all headed inside, Michael closing and locking the door behind us. I felt James pull me close to him, hugging me. I suddenly felt safe, burying my face into his chest. My eyes burned a bit, but  I refused to cry.  

"Dude! Those are  _fucking zombies!"_ Michael exclaimed, talking to some people I didn't recognize.   James led me over to them, still grasping me tightly. Jordan, Aleks, Eddie, and Nick followed.

  "Hi! I'm James, and this is Seamus. I've met Michael a few times. I'm glad I found other people." James rambled, chuckling.

  I looked up and faced a bunch of face I've never seen. I waved shyly and smiled at them. They all smiled back. I noticed the one man, who's arms were heavily tattooed, holding a girl in his arms. She smiled at me, waving her hand. I grinned and waved back. They seemed like nice people.

  "I'm Jordan. or Kootra. Nice to meet you all." Jordan said, his tone serious.

  The other introduced themselves and we all felt somewhat better. It was nice being in a larger group of people. It felt safe. I sat on the floor on James lap, resting my head against his shoulder. He weaved his hand through my longish, blonde hair. I smiled, kissing his chin lightly.  

"Aw, you guys are a cute couple!" Gavin exclaimed, his British accent thick.

  I smiled. "Thanks."

  I looked over at Eddie and Aleks. Aleks was still shaken up and was being hugged by the Latino. I sighed, hoping he'd get better. We're safe...... For now, at least.  

There was a sudden knocking on the door that caused me to jump. Who was it?

 

 

  ***Felix's POV***

I ran down the street, Ken and Cry right behind me. I had to find someone I knew! I had to get to safety and protect my friends. That's when I spotted a house that had all it's lights on. I grinned and ran up to it, knocking frantically. The door swung open and I was greeted by a man with sandy blonde hair and a rather large nose.

  "Oh! More people! Are you PewDiePie?" The obviously British man asked, tilting his head a bit.

  I nodded and walked in, along with Ryan and Ken. I looked at the people and noticed James and Nick right away. Their faces lit up and they smiled at me, waving. I forced a smile and waved back, heading over to them. Cry was right besides me.

"James, Nick!" I exclaimed, smiling.

  I looked at James, who had a blonde haired man sitting in his lap, clutching onto the fabric of his hoodie. I didn't recognize him.

  "Hi Felix. Hi Cry." They both said at the same time, laughing afterwards.

  ~~~~~~~~

After we introduced ourselves and learned who everyone else was, we all sat in a circle, talking about a plan. I noticed that James and Seamus were a couple, along with Eddie and Aleks. The two couples looked cute together, I had to admit. It made me smile.  

"Okay, so what the fuck are we going to do when this town becomes run over by zombies?" Geoff asked, holding his daughter close to him.

  "We have to get weapons. It will help us!" Michael exclaimed, letting out a huff of air angrily.

  We had been fighting whether or not we should go and steal weapons from an armory that wasn't too far. It would take us about a day to walk there, which really wasn't that long. Most of us were agreeing to head out tomorrow morning so we could make it there by night.

  "Fine! We'll fucking go." Geoff gave in, sighing.   Everyone laughed and smiled, hooting loudly. I felt a bit nervous, but I had to be strong. Times like this isn't a time to be a big baby.

  "Alright. It's official. We're heading out tomorrow morning!" Cry said, his voice soothing my worry.

 

 

***Eddie's POV***

  Everyone was told to get some rest since we'd be walking for a long time tomorrow. But before any of us cold rest, we had to get ready for the long trip that was ahead of us. Geoff looked around his house and found bags for all of us. Some were drawstring, and some were plain backpacks. No one cared since we had no other option. We all began packing our bags. They mostly contained: Knives from the kitchen, food that would stay good for a day or two, and water. We didn't want to pack heavily since we'd be walking for long.

  "Alright! We got this!" I said, trying to make my voice sound sure.

  Everyone saw me as the happy one, even in bad situation. But in reality, I was crying and screaming on the inside. I never thought a zombie apocalypse would happen, but this is now our reality. Our terrible, terrible reality.

  "Wanna hit the hay?" I said, grinning at my boyfriend.

  Aleks nodded and we chose a spot on the floor, laying next to each other. There wasn't much space, so we had to sleep wherever we could. Millie was upstairs in Geoff's room, sleeping with him. He was so protective of her, it was sweet. I smiled and wrapped my arms around the Russian. I had to keep him safe, that was for sure.

"Eddie?" I heard Aleks whispered besides me.

I hummed in response, waiting to hear him again.

"I-I'm scared." His voice came out small and scared. 

I sighed and pulled him tighter. I felt him shudder in my arms and I kissed his cheek, trying to soothe his nerves. I knew this whole thing was terrifying, but Aleks had to get it together. We had to all be strong, or we won't make it.

"Aleks, babe, you have  _got_ to be strong, okay?" I whispered, looking at his brown orbs.

He blinked away his tears and nodded. We laid there for a few minutes, just staring into each others eyes before I closed the space between us, joining our lips together. I felt his hands wrap loosely around my neck and my arms snaked around his waist, pulling him as close as possible. After a few seconds  I pulled away, quickly looking around. I didn't want Seamus or James making fun of us. I knew they were waiting.

"E-Eddie...." I heard the Russian whine.

I smiled and kissed his cheek, patting his head like a dog. "Get some sleep, okay?"

He nodded and smiled, curling up against me. I wrapped my arms around him in a protective way, spooning him. It felt so safe being here, laying with him. I didn't want him to ever leave the safety of my arms. I didn't want to lose the one I loved most.

And with those last thoughts, my eyes fluttered shut and sleep took over my body, relaxing me.

 

 

***Cry's POV***

I was sleeping in the young girls, Millie's, room with Felix. Geoff and his daughter were across the hall in his room, sleeping. I smiled, thinking about how much of a good father Geoff was. But I was a bit scared because his wife's dead body was in there. Unless he somehow got rid of it.

"Hey, Ryan? You still up?" I heard Felix murmur from the bed.

I was currently laying on the floor with simply a pillow, nothing more. I refused to take the bed, allowing the Swede to sleep in it. I wanted to best for him, I mean, I do love him after all. He only deserved what was best.

"Mhmm," I hummed. "Why?"

"I-I can't sleep... I'm scared." He sounded like a child, which caused my heart to break slightly.

I sat up and ran a hair through my chestnut brown hair, making it a bit messy. I looked at Felix's blue orbs, which were open wide with terror. I stood up and climbed into the bed, not saying a word. I grabbed Felix's arm and tugged him down, making him lay down besides me. I wrapped my arms around the taller male, pulling him closer.

"Better?" I whispered, my heart hammering in my chest.

I looked at him as his head nodded up and down. I swore that I saw his cheeks become a bit pink, but it could just be the poor lighting we receive from the full moon that flew high in the sky. I let out a content sigh and placed my head on his shoulder cautiously, nuzzling my head into the crook of his neck. My face was a bright red, thank god I had my mask.

"Ryan?"

I pulled my head away, facing away from him. Dammit, I knew he wouldn't want me doing that. It'd just be awkward for him.

"Ryan." Felix said again, this time with a more serious tone.

I turned around and stared at the blonde. He was definitely blushing now, that's for sure.

"Hmm?" I hummed in the back of my throat.

"C-Can I... I mean, c-can y-you and I.... Maybe, k-kiss?" His words were coming out as stutters and I held in a laugh, grinning.

"What?" I asked, making my tone playful and confused.

I saw the blush on his cheeks grow darker as he looked away, looking completely embarrassed.

"N-Nothing!"

I let out a low chuckle and sat up to face him better. I tilted my mask up, just above my lips, and tilted Felix's head towards mine. Without any hesitation, I placed my lips against the Swede's, moving them in a steady rhythm. Felix kissed back in sync. I felt him smile into the kiss and his hands snaked around my neck. I placed my hands around his waist, pulling him into my lap cautiously.

He allowed me to do so, not breaking from the kiss. We pulled away for a second to catch our breath before placing our lips back together, this time with more lust in it. A cold hand went underneath my shirt, causing pleasant chills to run down my spine. I felt my shirt being lifted off of me, and soon enough I was shirtless.

"F-Felix." I let out a small moan as he bit my lip lightly, causing me to gasp.

This gave Felix the opportunity to explore my mouth. I moaned at the feeling, just wanting to feel this friction even more. Suddenly, his lips left mine, causing me to let out a small whimper.

"C-Can I see your face please?" He asked, blushing darkly.

I hesitated but I reached my hand behind my head, slowly untying the laces.  _I trust you, Felix._ My mask fell off and I caught it in my hands. I looked at Felix from behind my thick framed glasses, my blue eyes opened wide from the nervous feeling I had.

"Y-You're..... Beautiful, Ryan." Felix said, smiling at me.

I smiled and scooted into his lap again, draping my arms over his shoulders. I pressed my lips against his once again, our lips moving in perfect sync. This time I reached my hand underneath his shirt, taking it off completely. Felix moved me closer to his body, pressing our bare chests together. He leaned backwards and onto the bed completely, having me on top of him.

I let out a shaky breath as he licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I parted my lips slightly and allowed his tongue to explore my mouth, causing me to let out a low moan. I felt Felix's lips smile against mine. He was obviously getting the reaction he was aiming for. I felt his hips grind against mine, which brought another moan out of my lips. Suddenly, I heard someone walking up the stairs. Felix and I both jumped away from each other, looking around for our shirts.

"What the fuck are you two doing up he-" The man named Eddie stopped his sentence, then burst into giggles.

I was lucky I wasn't facing him, or else my identity would have been sold to another person as well. I didn't mind Felix seeing my face anymore, but I still didn't trust the other guys. I found my mask and slipped it on my head, tying it in the back. My face was flushed a dark red as I turned around, looking at the Latino who was laughing his ass off.

"W-We were i-in the middle of something!" I argued, glancing over at Felix, who's cheeks were growing a darker shade of red. 

Eddie just continued to laugh and left the room, closing the door behind him. I let out an irritated huff and found my shirt, slipping it on. Felix had just put his shirt on, too, and was sitting there, still blushing like crazy. I chuckled and crawled over to the bed, staring at him through the holes in my white mask.

"That was interesting." I said in a seductive voice on purpose.

Felix just nodded, a small grin on his face. But he seemed a bit..... Nervous? Worried? I watched as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, gulping.

"Is something bothering you, friend?" I whispered, breaking to silence.

"W-Well, yeah. I mean, I just made out wi-with my best friend and I think I may... May l-love you." Felix responded quietly, making my heart speed up in my chest.

I felt like I was about to faint. Did he just say he loves me? Is this reality? Am I dreaming? No, he actually said he loves me! I felt a large smile grow on my face as I climbed onto the bed, sitting in front of him.

"Well, that's fantastic to hear, Felix, because I love you." I said, hugging him tightly.

I felt his arms snake around my body, pulling my back into his lap. I rested my head on his shoulder, letting out a happy sigh. I want to ask him to be my boyfriend, but it might be too early. Felix might not want to get into a relationship now, especially during a zombie apoc-

"Ryan?" Felix interrupted my train of thoughts.

"Hmm?" I hummed in the back of my throat.

"W-Will you be my bo-boyfriend?" Felix continued stuttering his words.

My heart jumped into my throat at the question and I felt tears prick my eyes. It's been so long since someone has loved me enough and has wanted to be in a relationship with me. It's been so long since someone has held me and kissed me. I've missed this feeling.

"Y-Yes!" I said, letting a single tear slide down my cheek. 

Felix chuckled and released me. I stared at him and smiled, laying down on the bed to relax. I felt the bed shift as Felix laid down beside me and wrapped his arms around my stomach, pulling me closer to his body. I curled into a small ball, causing Felix to spoon me. I felt so happy and warm. I was surprised I was so happy and calm during a zombie outburst, but it's all because of Felix.

"I love you." I whispered as my eyes lids began to droop from how tired I was becoming.

"I love you, too, Ryan." I heard him say behind me.

With those final words lingering in the air, I felt sleep overcome my body and my mind went into a peaceful dream.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N: Woop woop! Chapter 6! Almost all my ships are sailing~ *puts on captain's hat* Hope you guys enjoyed~! ♥**


	7. Chapter 7 - Ammunition Shelter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seemed like a normal day. Everyone was minding their own business, doing what they had to do. All the Youtubers were getting ready for a video game convention in Austin, Texas. The gamers didn't expect to be meeting up with any other youtubers until a zombie outburst happened, causing all of the gamers to end up together in one big group. Can the group survive and find a way to safety, or will they die trying?

**A/N: Sup, fuckers. Thought you've seen the last of me? (jkjk) SoooOOO, here's chapter 7 :D Enjoy~!**

 

***Seamus' POV***

"Seamus, babe, wake up." I felt someone say softly, shaking my shoulder along with it.

I felt my eyes open slowly, being blinded by sunlight that shined through the white curtains in a living room I was in. I looked around, now remembering everything. Zombie apocalypse, finding other youtubers, sleeping in the living room, James....

"James?" I whispered.

"Right here." James replied, hugging me tightly.

I wrapped my arms around him, smiling happily. As long as he's here, I'm happy. I let my eyes look around the room. Aleks and Eddie were sleeping on the floor next to each other. We weren't far away from there. On the couch was the man I remember as Ken. Nick and Koots were sleeping in the dining room with sleeping bags and a pillow each. I assumed the others were upstairs, for I didn't see them. There were three rooms upstairs, which was a good space to fit many people.

I let out a sigh and released James from my hug, sitting up. I blinked a few times before standing up and grabbing my phone, which was on the dining table. The time was around six in the morning. We had to start getting everyone up, eat breakfast, and start on our way to the ammunition shelter. We needed weapons, and we wouldn't make it in time if we didn't start moving.

I looked over at James, lifting an eyebrow. He seemed to get my message and sucked in a giant breath of air, cupping his hands around his mouth.

"EVERYONE GET THE FUCK UP! IT'S TIME TO GET MOVING, GUYS!" James screamed at the top of my lungs.

I flinched and looked around. Nick and Jordan were sitting straight up, eyes wide with fear. I chuckled a bit and looked over at Aleks and Eddie, who were muttering swear words as they sat up. I made my way upstairs, checking if the other guys were getting up. They were.

"Alright guys! We gotta hurry!" I heard Geoff announce.

I smiled and walked back downstairs, where I found all of my friends standing. I walked over to James, wrapping an arm around him lovingly. I placed a kiss on his cheek, getting one in return, causing me to giggle nervously. Jordan rolled his eyes and Nick chuckled.

Everyone started coming downstairs, dressed and ready for the long walk ahead of us. Geoff went into the kitchen, leaving Millie, his daughter, with all of us. She smiled and starting talking to Aleks, who was smiling and laughing along with her. Geoff starting cooking, the smell hitting me instantly. Damn, I was  _starving._ I walked over to the kitchen, looking over the older male's shoulder as he cooked sausage and eggs on a large skillet. I smiled.

"Smells great!" I complimented, feeling my stomach complain from hunger.

Geoff chuckled and nodded, continuing his cooking. I left the kitchen, walking back over to James, who was laughing at a joke I obviously missed. I gave a confused look, just causing him to laugh more. 

"You're cute." He whispered, hugging me and bringing me close.

I smiled and let his arms wrap around me in a loving embrace. I sighed, thinking about what today was going to be like. We had to make it to the ammunition shelter before the outburst gets worse. I shuddered at the thought of more of those......  _Things._ To think there'd ever be a zombie apocalypse. But this is our new reality, even if it blows.

I looked up at my boyfriend, who placed a small kiss on my forehead. I love him so much, James is just the perfect guy for me. I smiled wider and looked around the room. Everyone was down here, chatting amongst themselves happily. Gavin and Michael were laughing and wrestling on the floor, Pewds was talking to Cry about something in a hushed tone, and the rest were just talking happily. I looked over at Millie, who was standing with Ray, Jack, and Ryan. Millie was adorable, and she went through a bunch of shit already. She didn't deserve this.

"FOOD'S DONE!" Geoff called out.

He came in the large dining room and we all took seats wherever we could. Some people ate in the living room, since there wasn't much room for all of us. We ate in silence, glancing at each other from time to time. I looked at the white clock on the wall, which seemed to be going by rather slowly. I just wanted to get moving so we could make it there before dark. 

Everyone finished and went to get ready for the long hike, grabbing all of their necessary items. I found my black converse and threw them on, placing my back pack over my shoulders. I walked over to James, who was waiting for a couple more people to finish. My heart was pounding in my chest from how nervous I was. I had a small knife in my pocket, just in case I come in close contact with any zombies. Everyone was at the door and we all exited the safety of Geoff's house.

 

 

***Eddie's POV***

The streets were completely empty. A few walkers were straggling along the streets, letting out low moans that caused unpleasant shivers to run up my spine. I grabbed Aleks' hand with mine, lacing my fingers with his. I wasn't going to let him leave my side, especially now that we were completely vulnerable. We all began walking in the direction of the ammunition shelter. It was going to be a long walk, but hopefully nothing gets in our way. 

"Okay. Everyone stay close together and don't make too much noise, alright?" Geoff whispered to the group, Millie in his arms. 

We all nodded our heads, sticking close to each other. I noticed James was practically holding Seamus, who was trembling severely. I sighed and pulled Aleks a little closer to me, afraid to lose the one I loved. We all made our way down the somewhat empty streets. We haven't seen another living human yet, which was really scaring me. If we do stumble upon living humans, we have to hope they're nice and that they don't want to steal from us.

"You doing okay?" I whispered the the Russian, who started to shake lightly.

All he did was nod, so I continued to walk forward, feeling my legs hurt a bit. But we couldn't stop until we made it to the shelter. We knew that there would still be some weapons, because what we have heard is any type of police unit, or army force was taken out by the flesh eating creatures. It made my heart pick up it's pace in my chest, but I had to try to remain calm. The only sound I heard was our feet hitting the pavement and the occasional moan from some zombies that weren't in sight.

"Ah!" I heard Seamus shot and instantly turned around.

Seamus was grabbing onto James for dear life and there was a zombie with a knife lodged into its eye. James was shaking slightly. 

"You okay?" I asked, my voice trembling a bit.

James nodded, but Seamus just pointed at the zombie, which was twitching slightly on the ground. 

"I-It tried t-t-to attack me-me." Seamus whispered, tears trailing down his cheeks.

Everyone had stopped walking by now and was listening to Seamus. I felt my heart pound heavily.

"Are you bit?" Aleks whispered.

They both shook their head at the same time. I guess James had stabbed the zombie just in time to save Seamus. I felt a wave of relief wash over me and we all kept walking again. I insisted that James and Seamus walk in front of the group, and they didn't object, walking ahead of everyone except Geoff. Aleks, Nick, Jordan, and I were all walking together in the back, our eyes glancing around us nervously.

 

 

***Felix's POV***

I was walking beside Ryan, my heart racing. This still all seemed like a dream, but it wasn't. This was our terrifying reality. I glanced at my masked boyfriend, feeling my face heat up slightly. No one knew about us except for Eddie, who walked in on us half naked, laughing his ass off. That was embarrassing.

Suddenly, I felt a hand grab mine, lacing their fingers with mine. I followed their arm and saw that it was my boyfriend. He was holding my hand, walking directly besides me. I smiled brightly and kissed the top of his head. I wasn't afraid to show everyone I loved him.

"Awwww!" I heard Eddie coo behind us.

Everyone started chuckling, congratulating us. Why was I ever afraid to tell them? I knew they'd support Ryan and I. I mean, Eddie and Aleks were dating, along with Seamus and Eddie. Fuck, I'm stupid.

"I love you." Ryan whispered besides me, keeping his head forward.

I smiled, whispering it back to him. Things were looking a bit better, but that was soon ruined. I heard someone scream from behind us and I turned around to see Jack being grabbed by a zombie. The zombie bit down onto his arm, causing the older male to scream louder. He was gone.

"COME ON!" I screamed to the people who were trailing behind. 

They ran up and we all began jogging forward, not looking back again. Fear and adrenaline rushed through my veins as I just witnessed Jack's death. It felt like my heart was about to explode in my chest. Once we were a good amount away from the death scene, I heard Gavin sobbing quietly. Michael was holding onto the British man, rubbing his back soothingly as they continued walking. I felt my heart clench tightly. What kind of world are we living in now?!

Cry was shaking, I could feel his hands trembling in mine. I sighed and pulled him closer to me. He was a bit shorter than me, I just noticed. I smiled and placed a kiss on top of his head, still walking.

~~~~~

The sun was setting and we were almost to the ammunition shelter. It was another mile or two, which made me really glad. We took a few breaks along the way, but we kept on going.

 We finally saw the shelter up ahead and started running, no one particularly being too slow. We reached it in minutes and entered the small, metal building. We had seen no one but the undead walking around. I wasn't surprised to see that he building was completely deserted. I looked around and grinned, seeing guns and weapons of different sorts.

Geoff closed the door behind him and had his friend, Ryan, help him block it with heavy objects. It wasn't my boyfriend, Ryan, it was a different Ryan. So I stuck with calling Ryan Cry. I looked around at everyone, smiling. We had made it and only lost one person- Jack. It was extremely depressing, but we managed to move on, continuing on our journey to this building. 

Man, I was glad no one else got hurt.

 

 

***Ray's POV***

I groaned and rubbed my eyes, feeling them droop slightly. My eyes stung a bit from crying after we had lost Jack. It made my stomach churn and my heart speed up just thinking about it. We couldn't even help him once he got bit, because he'd turn into one of them over a two day period. Luckily I've played many zombie games so I know the basics. I was surprised how accurate the games were to our new reality, it kind of scared me. It was like the games were predicting our terrible future that has become now.

"You alright, Ray?" Joel came up to me, patting me on the back.

My heart sped up and I nodded, feeling my cheeks heat up slightly. I completely forgot that Joel was with us, and that I was crushing on him. I used to like Ryan, but I moved on from that, knowing I'd never score a chance with him. My crush started forming on Joel, and I was love sick like a teenager. I nodded, not feeling any words forming in my head as he smiled at me reassuringly. 

"Are you sure? You look like you're about to explode." Joel chuckled, standing directly in front of me. 

I gulped, trying to rid of the lump in my throat. "Y-Y-Yeah. Fine." I replied, mentally hitting myself.

I could barely mutter one word to him, it was so embarrassing! Luckily Joel just nodded and went off to talk to the others. I let out a long sigh of air, my face cooling down a bit. Dammit, I need to learn how to act normal around him. We were going to be with each other for a while... Unless he..... Dies.

I felt my heart clench at the thought. I couldn't lose Joel. I had already lost Jack, and he was an amazing guy. I just hoped he was in a better place and that his wife was doing okay. She is probably worried sick, especially during a time like this. I wish I could tell her, but sadly the reception for my phone stopped completely.

"Alright, this place seems secure. Let's find a good place to sleep." Geoff announced.

I always saw Geoff as the leader type. I looked up to him and obeyed his commands. He began splitting us up into groups to examine the area. The building looked small on the outside, but it was pretty large on the inside.

"Me, Millie, and Ryan are going to be together. Michael and Gavin. Felix, Cry, and Ken. James, Seamus, Aleks, and Eddie. Nick and Jordan. Ray and Joel." He announced.

My heart picked up its speed as Joel walked over to me, handing me a small pistol. It seemed like everyone else was grabbing pistols or three shot bursts. I smiled, checking my gun to see if it was reloaded. It was.

I shoved the gun into the loop of my pants and began following Joel on a small journey through the building.

 

 

***Seamus' POV* (YAY!)**

 I was so glad that I was in the same group as James. I instantly grabbed his hand, locking our hands together. He smiled at me, which caused me to grin back. We were handed small pistols and an extra box of ammo. I grabbed the gun with my free hand and shoved it in my pocket, locking the trigger so I didn't shoot my leg. Everyone did the same and we split off into our groups. We were told to go to the basement and check it out. Geoff said there should be food in there, since the ammunition shelter always had spare food.

I walked besides James as Eddie and Aleks led us. It didn't take long for us to find the basement door. I eyed it, feeling worried. 

"James, this doesn't s-seem so safe." I whispered, tightening my grip on his hand.

James let out a sigh and kissed the top of my head, pulling me closer to him. Eddie opened the door and peered down into the dark room. He flicked the light switch up and the room lit up brightly, making my nerves calm down slightly. Eddie and Aleks walked in first, guns in their hands. James and I followed right behind, grabbing our guns with our free hands. We all made it to the bottom of the lightly carpeted stairs and glanced around us. It seemed to be clear of any harm.

My hand trembled slightly as I followed behind the Russian and his boyfriend. We entered the basement completely and saw shelves with canned foods. I smiled. We did it! I felt James hand vanish from mine as he went to the shelves and started grabbing random cans and shoving them into his backpack. I walked over and joined in, packing as many cans as I could.

Suddenly, I heard something move from the other side of the basement. My blood ran cold as I turned around, seeing nothing. The others didn't seem to hear it, so I was probably just imagining things. I walked towards the other side of the room, entering a smaller part of the basement. I found more canned goods and reached my hand to grab for one, but felt something launch itself on me. I screamed and turned around, being face to face with a zombie. I pulled my gun up and clicked the trigger, forgetting that I locked it. I heard a loud bang and the zombie fell to the floor, bleeding from its head. 

"SEAMUS!" James shouted and dropped his gun, running over to me.

He grabbed me and pulled me into his chest as I started to tremble and sob. I almost fucking  _died._ If James wasn't here, I would have been bitten. I cried harder, my shoulders heaving upwards with every breath racking sob. James ran his hand through my hair, shushing me softly. We swayed in place as I cried my eyes out from fear, clutching onto the fabric of his hoodie.

"C'mon, Seamoose. Lets get out of here. I don't want to find out if there are more of them down here that could hurt you." James whispered and picked me up bridal style.

I felt like a little kid, but I didn't care. I almost died. I was shaking as I clutched onto him, holding myself close to him. Eddie and Aleks looked at us with wide eyes, full of fear and concern, before they turned away and led us out of the basement. I dug my face into my boyfriends shoulder, closing my eyes tightly as we exited the basement. I heard a loud slam from the door shutting and I opened my eyes again, lifting my head. We were heading towards all the other guys, which made a wave of relief wash over me.

"What happened?" Gavin asked.

James just shook his head and continued holding onto me. He had his gun in his pocket. I assumed he grabbed it before picking me up. I was still trembling as Geoff began talking to us.

"Gavin and Michael were looking around and stumbled upon the attic! They checked it out and everything, and it's safe. It also has smaller rooms, like storage areas, so we can all separate. I mean, you'll still be paired up with one or two people, though." Geoff called out, Millie standing besides him, smiling happily.

I smiled and hugged James closer. I knew I'd be safe during the night with James. 

 

 

***Cry's POV***

I stood there, holding Felix's hand tightly. I was trying so hard not to tremble from the fear coursing through my body. Geoff began talking again.

"Okay, so, get together with your friends and boyfriends." He murmured the last part awkwardly.

I felt Felix tug me closer, wrapping his arms around me in a protective hug. I melted into the embrace, burying my masked face into his chest. I felt my lips tug upward into a smile as I let out a content sigh, swaying slightly. It felt so nice being in the arms of the man I loved.

"C'mon, lets go upstairs. Everyone is heading up there now." I heard the Swede whisper, unwrapping me from his arms.

Our hands found each others instantly and we followed the group up into the attic. There were many doors along side the walls in the attic, so I smiled. Felix and I could share a room together. I looked inside almost all the doors and stuck with a closer that was rather large, in fact. Everyone split up and left to go to their own 'rooms' to get some sleep. I walked inside the closet and laid down, curling up into a ball. Felix pulled my head onto his chest and kissed the top of my head lovingly. I smiled and began humming a tune that I thought was cute for the moment. My hums turned into singing.

_Stay for tonight if you want to I can show you what my dreams are made of as I'm dreaming of your face_

_I've been away for a long time such a long time and I miss you there_

_I can't imagine being anywhere else, I can't imagine being anywhere else but here_

_How the hell did you ever pick me? Honestly, I could sing you a song_

_But I don't think words can express your beauty._

_It's singing to me how the hell did we end up like this_

_You bring out the beast in me_

_I fell in love from the moment we kissed_

_Since then we've been history._

I sang softly into the quiet night. 

"I love you, Ryan." Felix whispered and pulled me closer to him.

I smiled and nuzzle my head into the crook of his neck, letting my eyes fall close. I slipped my mask off, knowing I could trust him, and fell asleep in my boyfriends arms, feeling safe and happy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N: Wow, I'm a bitch. I haven't updated in some days. I've been having some problems lately, sorry. ;A; Buuut here's chapter 7~! Hope you guys enjoyed. :3**

 


	8. Chapter 8 - A Long Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seemed like a normal day. Everyone was minding their own business, doing what they had to do. All the Youtubers were getting ready for a video game convention in Austin, Texas. The gamers didn't expect to be meeting up with any other youtubers until a zombie outburst happened, causing all of the gamers to end up together in one big group. Can the group survive and find a way to safety, or will they die trying?

***Geoff's POV***

I smiled and walked to the largest supply closet in the addict, since I'd be staying in here with Ryan and Millie. I held my daughters hand as Ryan opened the door and let us in. 

"D-Dad, are you going t-t-to keep me safe?" Millie whispered, sitting down onto the floor.

I sat next to her, letting out a small sigh. "Definitely, sweetie. I'll do anything to keep you safe." I whispered and wrapped an arm around her lovingly.

I glanced over at Ryan, who was lying down on the ground and facing the wall. Probably asleep. I shrugged and laid backwards, Millie doing the same. She curled up next to me and fell asleep pretty quickly, her soft snores making me smile. I was glad that she was safe and with me. And I wasn't lying when I said I'd do anything for her to keep her safe. I mean it. I will do  _anything._

 

 

***Seamus' POV* (Fav pov)**

"I'll be right back, I need to talk to Jordan and Nick real quick. I'll be back in a second." James whispered, kissing my cheek and leaving me alone in a small storage space.

I smiled and closed the door behind him, then taking a seat on the cold ground. My eyes glanced around and I felt my heart clench tightly in my chest. I still couldn't believe this was our reality now. I never expected our world to change into this terrible place. I let out a shaky sigh as I felt tears prick my eyes. Man, I seemed to be crying a lot. I seem like a fucking child, but I couldn't help it. I almost died more than once, which is terrifying.

I let my tears slide down my cheeks and I let out a choked sob as my thoughts continued on, going into darker and darker subjects.  _What if James dies? What will you do, then, Seamus? We all know that you can't survive without him in your life. He's your only survival now._ I placed my hands over my ears, trying to block out the voices. I was used to these voices, though. I've had them for two years, and I believe they were caused by my depression. More tears flowed from my eyes as the voices began taunting me in my head.  _James is going to die, Seamus. He's going to leave you forever and never come back. I bet he doesn't even love you. I bet he just feels bad for you because you're a worthless person._

"STOP!" I screeched, grabbing my blonde locks and pulling on them tightly.

I heard James scream something and run back to where we were staying for the night, his eyes wide with worry. He walked over to me and knelt down so he could wrap his arms around me. I fell into his embrace, letting out loud sobs, grabbing his shirt tightly. James pulled me into his lap and rubbed small circles into my back with his hands, trying to comfort me. It was seeming to work since my tears stopped after a few minutes, leaving me to just hiccup and whimper.

"Are you okay, Seamoose?" James whispered, pulling back slightly so he could see my face.

I shook my head, telling him no, and loosened my grip on his shirt. I rubbed my eyes roughly, letting out a loud sigh.

"It-It's the fucking voices." I said, looking over to the door to see Jordan, Nick, Eddie, and Aleks all standing there.

"C-Can you guys please leave?" I asked, trying not to sound rude.

Aleks nodded, pulling on Eddie's arm. Jordan and Nick just sighed and left, still looking worried. I turned to face James again, who had a caring look in his eyes that warmed my heart. The voices had to be lying. I knew that James loved me.

"The voices? Who?" James whispered, brushing some hair from my face.

I let out a shaky sigh and continued. "Th-They're these voices in my head. They've been there for a while ever since I went into.... Into d-depression." I whispered, averting my eyes from his, too embarrassed to look at him.

"Seamus, you never told me you had depression! Why didn't you tell me?" James pondered, his voice getting slightly louder and more concerned.

I shook my head. "I was t-too afraid of what people would think.... But as I went farther into d-depression, the voices developed. They told me to k-k-kill myself.... They told me just now that you were going to die and that you didn't love me!" I said, feeling myself become sad again. 

James let out a worried sigh and hugged me again. I hugged him back tightly, as if he'd vanish from my arms. I let out shaky breaths, trying to calm myself down. I felt James pull away from the hug and felt a pair of lips on mine, moving slowly. I felt warmth spread through my body as I relaxed and kissed my boyfriend back passionately, never wanting the moment to end. Sadly, we had to pull back to breath again. I smiled at him slightly, which caused him to smile back.

"Seamus. Never think that I don't love you. I am  _madly_ in love with you! And I'll try my best to stay safe, but if there's a moment where it's you or me, I will die for you." I felt my heart pick up its pace as his words fell from his mouth, hitting me hard like a rock.

I shook my head vigorously, feeling tears come into my eyes again. I wouldn't let anything like that happen. It's either we both live, or I go with him, whether it's alive or dead. 

"J-James, n-n-no." I whispered, pulling my knees up to my chest. 

I kept shaking my head, placing my head between my knees. I let out loud sobs. I was crying way too much, but I couldn't help the fact that my walls have broken and my emotional self has been pulled out. I felt James put his arms around me again and I leaned into him, crying softly.

After some time, I stopped crying and calmed down completely. I felt my eyes droop slightly, my body needing sleep. I wrapped my arms around James and laid back, pulling him down with me. I curled up into a small ball and placed my head on his chest, letting his heart lull me to sleep. Before I dozed off, I heard James mutter three words that made happiness spread through me.

"I love you."

 

 

***Nick's POV***

Jordan and I sat in the small closet, just talking about everything. We were currently talking about Seamus and James. We were worried about Seamus, but we were lucky that James was there to protect him and make him better.

"We need to keep everyone safe." Jordan whispered into the night air, his eyes glancing around the room.

I nodded. "Exactly. I can't manage to lose any of my friends. We already lost someone. Jack, was it?" I asked, bringing up the death of the man who we had recently met.

Jordan nodded, letting out a loud sigh. He seemed really stressed and it made me upset. Jordan just needed to calm down a bit. I laid backwards, placing my hands behind my head to create something soft to place my head on. I heard Jordan shift around and glanced at the younger man, who was laying sideways on the floor, his eyes closed.

"You still awake?" My voice traveled over to the man wearing a red hat.

"Yeah. I'm just- Just thinking." 

"Do you think Monica's okay?" He whispered right after.

I let this question go inside my head and thought it over. Monica seemed like she could handle herself pretty well, so I'd assume she was doing okay. I hoped so.

"Yeah, I think Monica is doing fine. She's pretty strong, Koots." The other man's nickname slipped from my mouth. Sometimes I called the others by their youtube names.

"I-I hope so. Her and I had a fight before I left to come to the convention. Ever since then I haven't heard from her." Jordan's voice was the only thing filling the air.

I could practically feel my heart cracking in half. Jordan sounded completely  _devastated._ It made me feel absolutely terrible, yet I did nothing that could of made that occurrence happen.

"Jordan, I hope you and her both make it out of this alive and work things out. You and her are fucking  _married!_ I know that you both will make it through perfectly fine, trust me." I rambled on, sucking in a big breath of air afterwards.

I heard Jordan chuckled, then speak. "Yeah, we can work things out. You're right!" 

I smiled and let my eyes close shut. I let out a large sigh and rolled over, feeling a bit drowsy. I finally felt myself go into a deep sleep, dreaming of the one I loved.

Jordan.   
 **(DUN DUN DUNNNNN)**

 

 

***Michael's POV***

I heard Gavin laughing his ass off as I tried to sleep. He was sitting besides me, poking and poking me every five damn seconds and I couldn't fucking take it! I need sleep!

"Gavin. Poke me  _one more fucking time_ _._ I  _dare_ you." I whispered through clenched teeth, adrenaline rushing through my veins.

All it caused was more of his dumb giggles and more pokes. Finally, I sat up and grabbed the front of his shirt, smashing his back against the wall besides him. I stood up, lifting Gavin with me by the front of his shirt. His happy, bubbly expression went to pure terror. I grit my teeth and brought my face closer to his, my face heating up with fury.

"Gavin. I  _need my fucking sleep._ " My voice was full of anger and hatred as I stated this fact, dropping him.

Gavin didn't expect the sudden drop and tripped, falling face first onto the ground. I chuckled darkly and went back to laying down, closing my eyes. I was on the verge of passing out when I felt another poke against my cheek. This lit the flame inside of me and my eyes shot open. Gavin was sitting there, silently laughing his ass off. That's it.

"GAVIN YOU FUCK!" I screamed loudly and pounced on the British man, pushing him downwards.

I pinned his arms above his head with one arm and lifted my arm up, then suddenly bringing it down against his stomach with as much force as I could. I continued doing this for the next five minutes, punching his stomach everywhere. I felt myself grow more tired, my arm getting sore from punching him. I unpinned his arms from above his head and grabbed the front of his shirt again, lifting him from the ground. I threw him to the other side of the room, causing him to hit his head. 

"M-M-Micool-l." I heard Gavin whisper, a small sob emitting from him afterward.

A sudden clench in my heart made me stop ignoring him. I turned around and faced Gavin, who was crying in his hands, his shoulders moving up and down violently. I felt a sudden guilt wash over me and I softened up, walking over to the Brit. I sat next to him and tried to wrap my arms around him for a hug, but he pushed me away, causing me to fall backwards.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" His scream startled me and he stood up, running out of the small room.

Fuck! I messed up, god dammit!

 

 

***Ray's POV***

I moved my lips in sync with Joel's, letting out a small moan when his teeth would nibble on my bottom lip. I was sitting in his laps, my legs wrapped around his waist. I felt him grind against me, which caused a loud moan to escape from my lips, making my face flush red. He grinned past the kiss, grinding against me once again, getting another loud moan from me. 

You're probably wondering how we got like this, our hands tangled in each other's hair, our lips moving against each others. Well......

_~Twenty minutes before~_

_I sat on the ground, looking around at the small space I'd be sharing with Joel. I was lost in a train of thoughts, most of them revolving around the one I was in love with; Joel. I was deciding on telling him my feelings tonight, since I didn't know how long him or I had in this terrible world full of the walking dead. I heard laughter and Joel walked in, smiling at me. I felt my heart speed up a bit and I smiled back. The door was closed behind him and he sat down across from me, placing his head on his hands._

_"So." Joel said, breaking the silence._

_"U-Um, Joel? Can I t-tell you something?" I decided that I should do it now, or I'd never be able to._

_Joel nodded his head, signaling that I could, and I let out a long sigh, preparing myself. "I-I love you." I quickly said, squeezing my eyes shut tightly._

_I heard a quick intake of breath from the other and opened my eyes. Joel scooted forward, a smile creeping onto his face._

_"Well, that's great news, cause I've had a big crush on you for a while." He whispered, sitting directly in front of me now._

_I smiled and leaned in, closing the space between us and connecting our lips._

As Joel and I continued to make out, grinding against each other from time to time, I heard someone scream and run down the attic towards the room Joel and I were sharing. I got off of his lap and fell backwards onto the ground, hitting my head. I let out a small groan of pain as the door was flung open and a crying Gavin let himself in. I stood up and went over to him, hugging him almost immediately.

"What's wrong?" Joel asked, standing on the other side of him.

Gavin started talking, telling us everything from the beginning about Michael. From the start of Gavin liking Michael up until now. I just hugged him, letting him cry into my shoulder as I rubbed his back, trying to sooth him.

"I'm going to go talk to Michael." Joel whispered to me and I nodded.

Joel left the small space, closing the door behind him. I let Gavin go and smiled at the Brit. 

"It's going to be okay. Michael gets pissed off when he doens't get his sleep, Gav." I stated with a small smile.

Gavin smiled back and just nodded his head, understanding what I was talking about. It was true, though. Michael needed to get a decent amount of sleep or else he'd be extremely pissy, and sometimes violent. 

But what made it worse was Michael hurt the one he loved deep inside, and he knows it.

~~~~~

***Aleks' POV***

I woke up and felt a pair of arms wrapped tightly around my torso. I smiled and shifted a bit, turning around to face my boyfriend, Eddie, who was still sleeping soundly. He looked so peaceful in his sleep, not like his usual bubbly, hyper self. I kissed his forehead and closed my eyes, just to open them again after hearing a quiet giggle that was emitted from the Hispanic.

"Eddie, you little shit! I thought you were sleeping!" I said with a chuckle, pushing him off of my playfully.

Eddie opened his eyes and stuck out his bottom lip, making him playfully pout. "I wanted to cuddle some more." His voice went into a whisper.

I sighed playfully and scooted into his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck. I let my head fall onto his shoulder with a happy smile. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and pull me closer to him. 

"I love you, Eddie." My voice came out in a small whisper.

"I love you, too, Aleks. You mean the world to me." My boyfriend replied with a small kiss on top of my head.

I nuzzled my face into the crook of his neck, breathing in his heavenly scent. I closed my eyes and we stayed like this for god knows how long. I just enjoyed the loving embrace I was in, feeling safe and content. Man, I wish I could stay in his arms forever, but it had to end at one point.

"ALRIGHT. TIME TO GET UP. WE NEED TO SPLIT INTO GROUPS TO GET SHIT DONE." I heard Geoff's voice boom from down the hall.

I sighed and lifted my head, facing the older male. I chuckled and placed my lips against his, feeling his lips move in sync with mine instantly. We stayed like that for a minute before pulling apart, smiles painting our face. We, then, got up and left the small, safe room to meet the others. We walked the the other side of the attic, where everyone was gathered. Some people were smiling, looking perfectly fine. Others seemed.... Upset? Jealous? Mad? I wasn't really sure why, but I just shrugged it off.

"Alright. Hope you all slept well. Today we need to get shit done. So, we're gonna split into three groups. One group will stay by the main door to look out, one group will go out and search for food, and the last group will go out and look for needed supplies. Go split yourselves up into groups and I'll decide who does what." Geoff sounded like a leader of the group and I smiled, nodding my head.

I didn't mind having a leader. We needed someone who could remain calm and give good, direct orders that will help us survive this terrible outbreak. I felt arms snake around my waist and pull me close with a small giggle.

"We're staying together no matter what, Aleksandr." I heard Eddie whisper into my ear.

I nodded and wrapped my arms around him, hugging him tightly. I looked over and noticed that Jordan, Seamus, James, and Nick were walking towards us.

"Wanna be a group?" Jordan asked with a smile.

We both nodded instantly, wanting to pair up with our friends. I just hoped we got to stay here instead of go out. I didn't want to risk losing any of these people, especially Eddie.

"Alright! Lets get assigned our groups!" Geoff said after a few minutes.

I glanced at the other two groups, taking notice of who was with who. One group contained Gavin, Ray, Michael, and Joel. The other group had Ken, Cry, Felix, Geoff, and Ryan, along with Millie.

"Alright. Eddie, James, Seamus, Aleks, Jordan, and Nick will go out and retrieve food. Gavin, Ray, Michael, and Joel will go stay here with Millie and guard the place. My group will go out and retrieve some needed supplies. Now, get yourselves some weapons and ready yourself to go back out into that terrible world. Lastly, good luck to everyone." He finished with a slight nod.

My heart sped up and my grip on Eddie tightened. We had to go out and get food. Dammit.

"Please stay beside me the whole time." Eddie looked at me with serious eyes.

I nodded and kissed his cheek. "I promise I won't leave your side. I love you, okay?" 

"I love you, too."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 **A/N: WOO! So, they have to go back outside, heheheh >:3 Shit's about to go doooown~!**

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seemed like a normal day. Everyone was minding their own business, doing what they had to do. All the Youtubers were getting ready for a video game convention in Austin, Texas. The gamers didn't expect to be meeting up with any other youtubers until a zombie outburst happened, causing all of the gamers to end up together in one big group. Can the group survive and find a way to safety, or will they die trying?

***James' POV***

Seamus was holding onto me for dear life, trembling, as we walked towards the door to go search for food. I wasn't too excited to go outside, where the walkers were, just to find food. But, hey, it's better to do it now then ever, right?

"Man, this sucks." Aleks complained from behind me.

"Yeah, but at least we have all of our friend together." Jordan replied matter-o-factly.

"Exactly!" Nick joined in the conversation.

I snickered and wrapped an arm around Seamus's shoulder loosely, making sure he didn't go too far if he were to wander off. I didn't want to lose him. 

The walk was pretty long, but was easy to get back to the shelter. We passed many dead bodies and many dead bodies that were  _walking._ I guess I'd have to get used to all of this now, since our world has changed completely. All of us were looking around until I noticed a small looking shop in the distance. I stopped walking and smiled, turning to everyone.

"Lets go there." I pointed in the direction of the small shop, a grin tugging my lips upward.

Everyone nodded in agreement and we started walking over to the shop. As it came closer, it looked untouched, which was a  _fantastic_ sign. That means no one looted it yet.

"We hit the JACKPOT!" Nick shouted happily as we were now standing in front of the small store.

Without hesitation, I watched Aleks throw a large rock at the windows of the shop, the glass shattering instantly. "Where the fuck did you get that rock?" Seamus asked beside me.

"I picked it up along the way. Y'know, it was for an emergency." The Russian replied with a simple shrug.

We all just laughed and climbed through the window carefully, being cautious of the broken glass from the impact with the rock. After we were all inside the small shop, we were all gasping from all the food inside. That's when I noticed a shelf on the wall that was behind the counter, which had  _sweets._ I grinned and grabbed Seamus' hand, dragging him over to the shelf that held the delicious sweets. 

"Oh my fucking god." Seamus let out a small laugh as I picked up a wrapped cookie, quickly tearing open the wrapper and munching on the chocolate chip cookie.

Seamus grabbed one, too, eating it pretty quick. Damn, did we hit the jackpot. That's when Nick, Jordan, Aleks, and Eddie noticed us with the sweets and ran over, their lips tugged up into smiles. We all laughed together as we ate some more sweets, making sure to grab almost  _all_ of the candies we could, putting them in each of our bags. Once that deed was done, we began looking around the small store, grabbing various food items such as canned foods, which could be saved longer. We avoided getting anything that would go bad in less then three weeks.

Once we all finished packing our bags with foods and drinks, we all climbed out of the shop, smiles painting our faces from our discovery. I was glad I spotted this shop, or we would have definitely passed it. Everyone was more calm now, smiles on our faces and laughs escaping our lips as we began heading back towards our 'home'.

"Ugh fu- AH!" Nick screamed from behind the group, causing all of us to turn around.

Nick had tripped over a rock and was now face-down in the dirt, laying there. We all erupted into laughter, some of us crying from how hard our laughing was. Nick just growled and pushed himself off the dirt ground, glaring at all of us, which caused our laughter to grow.

"Fuck you guys!" Nick's tone was playful as he flipped us off, a smile tugging his lips upward.

~~~~~

 The whole walk back was full of laughter and us dicking around. The once tense atmosphere was clearing up more, seeing as how we all gathered enough food to keep our whole group content for a good amount of time. 

"WE'RE BACK!" I called once we all entered the large facility.

Geoff and his crew was sitting in a circle on the floor, talking with everyone. Michael and his group were talking somewhere in the distance where I couldn't exactly see them. I walked over to Geoff, dragging Seamus beside me since our hands were locked together, and took a seat on the floor. Seamus plopped himself down onto my lap with an innocent giggle, causing me to smile widely.

I glanced over at Geoff, who was now searching through a bag. "What did you guys find?" I questioned, curiosity taking over me.

Geoff stopped rummaging through the bag and looked up at me, smiling. "I got a bunch of stuff; Medical equipment, tools, and some important other shit. What did  _you_ guys get?" 

"Oh, we got a  _shit ton_ of food!" I exclaimed with a loud laugh as I looked at my boyfriend, who was nodding his head in agreement with me.

Geoff nodded approvingly and flashed another grin before looking in his bag again. I sat there, my arms wrapped around Seamus in a loving embrace, just watching everyone around us.

 

 

***Aleks' POV***

"Eddie, you little shit!" I screamed with a large smile as I chased my boyfriend in the attic, trying to tackle him.

We both had decided to play hide and seek, just the two of us, and he decided to hide first. Of course, knowing Eddie, he'd hide in the attic since it had many rooms. Figures. But the way  _we_ played hide and seek was that whenever the seeker found the person hiding, they had to tag them in order to win the round.

Eddie let out his heavenly giggle as I grabbed his hood, pulling him backwards. "Fuck!" The Hispanic shouted as he fell onto me, causing us both to fall backwards and onto the wooden floor beneath us.

I let out a low grunt as my back collided with the solid ground, a small creak of disapproval coming from the old, wooden boards. Eddie chuckled and rolled the side and off of me, allowing my breathing to return to normal again. I glared at the Latino as I sat up, my back aching from the sudden impact.

"You okay, babe?" Eddie whispered, scooting closer to me.

I nodded and let a pained sigh out, rubbing the back of my head, which had also made contact with the hard ground. As I stopped rubbing my head and leaned my chin up to see forward again, a pair of lips pressed against mine softly, moving slowly against mine. I smiled passed the kiss and crawled into my boyfriends lap, wrapping my arms around his neck comfortably, the pain in my back vanishing almost immediately. 

"Wow. Get a fucking room you two." I heard a familiar voice from behind me, causing Eddie to pull away from me.

I turned my head and noticed the man who was talking to us as Michael. He was grinning and shaking his head as he strode over to us.

With a bit of a nervous glance, Michael opened his mouth and asked us a question. "U-Um, how do you get the guy you like to forgive you?" 

Eddie let out a cute giggle. "Well, it depends on what you did." He responded with a grin.

Michael let out a shaky sigh. "W-Well, I hit him..." 

Silence took over for a couple of minutes before a thought came into my head. "You could apologize to him and tell him how much he means to you." I whispered, my voice coming out quietly as thoughts flooded my mind about past issues with dating.

Michael nodded and murmured a small thanks before leaving us alone again. I turned towards Eddie, who tilted his head to the side as a curious look came over his features. I shook my head and mouthed 'not now.'

"Okay, whatever." Eddie replied with a warm grin.

 I moved closer to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, feeling him pull me into his lap. I rested my head on his shoulder as his arms wrapped around me, pulling me closer. Warmth took over and I felt completely comfortable and all my stress seemed to melt away with the hug.

"I love you." I whispered quietly, my hands clenching onto Eddie's hoodie.

I felt him kiss my cheek lightly. "I love you, too. In fact, I love you more than anyone could ever love." Eddie let out another giggle, causing me to smile with happiness.

Man, I really did love him.

 

 

***Millie's POV***

I walked up to my dad, patting his shoulder lightly. He turned his head towards me and smiled at me, causing me to smile myself.

"What is it, sweetie?" 

"Um, can I go in the basement? I wanna explore." I asked, my smile growing larger.

He nodded and pointed towards Gavin. "Go with him, okay?" 

I nodded and giggled, running towards Gavin, who I saw as an older brother. I tugged on his shirt to catch his attention, which was fully on Ray, who he was talking to.

"Hm? Oh, hey Millie!" Gavin's accented voice flowed over me, making me feel happy.

"Geoff said you'd come to the basement with me to explore!" I jumped up and down slightly.

Gavin chuckled and said goodbye to Ray before leading me towards a door. He tugged it open and flicked a light switch upward, causing the dark to be illuminated with the bright light. A small flight of stairs led down into the basement. My eagerness and happiness grew as Gavin went down the stairs, first, motioning for me to follow. I did, practically grinning ear-to-ear. I loved to explore new places!

"I want you to stay beside me, okay?" Gavin spoke to me in a quiet, calm tone.

I nodded and grabbed his hand lightly, making sure I'd stay beside him. We started walking around the large room, my eyes wandering over to a door that was closed. Out of pure curiosity, I let go of Gavin's hand and walked over to the door, forgetting what Gavin told me. He didn't seem to notice me leaving, though, since he was too caught up in looking at something.

I stood in front of the metal door and turned the knob, opening the door quietly and slowly. I peered into the room and a foul smell hit my nose, causing me to gag silently. Still feeling a bit curious, I crept into the room, my hands moving to the wall to search for the light switch. I finally found it and flicked it up, the room illuminating. My eyes grew in fear as I stared at five of those  _things._

"GAVIN!" I screeched and darted out of the room as they started coming towards me.

Gavin looked over and swore before picking me up bridal style, running towards the stairs. I heard people running upstairs as Gavin reached the set of stairs leading up and out of the basement. I buried my face into his hoodie as he ran up to the stairs and out of the basement. 

"Here! I'll take Millie! Ryan has a gun, he's gonna fight em' off!" I heard my dad say as he took ahold of me. 

Tears were falling down my cheeks softly as I grabbed onto him, my heart racing a mile a minute. I heard gun shots as Geoff sped-walk away from the basement, holding me close to him.

We finally stopped moving and I was put down. "Are you okay, Millie?" My dad whispered.

I nodded and rubbed my eyes roughly with my fists, trying to make myself look brave instead of weak. My dad let out a sigh and pat the top of my head just as I heard Ryan scream loudly. I stopped rubbing my eyes and looked towards the basement door to see two of those things running out and towards Gavin, who was holding a pistol towards them.

I screamed loudly and, out of instinct, ran towards Gavin. I didn't want him to die.

"MILLIE!" My dad screamed behind me as I ran past a pile of guns, ducking down and grabbing one of the small, black ones.

My dad and mom taught me how to shoot a pistol a year or two ago, so I knew I'd be able to kill one of those things. Taking a big breath, I aimed my gun at one of their heads, pulling the trigger and hitting it in the head. I felt a smile growing on my face as I moved my gun to the next creature, pulling the trigger immediately. Dead.

"M-Millie?" I heard a familiar British voice.

"G-Gavin!" I shouted and hugged him tightly, feeling my feet being lifted off the ground. 

I heard a relief laugh come from Gavin as I was placed back on the ground. My dad ran up next to us, his eyes wide. I looked up at him, then down at the gun. I lifted my hand, trying to give the gun back to him. He just shook his head.

"Millie. Keep it just in case. But I want you to switch it to safe mode, okay? So you don't accidentally shoot it." Dad said to me with a smile.

I nodded and flicked a switch, my thoughts going to Ryan. I had completely forgotten about him. I crept over towards the basement, Gavin following beside me. What I saw completely horrified me. It was Ryan; Dead. There was a large bite mark on his neck and one of his hands were ripped off  _completely._ I dropped to my knees as my vision went blurry from the tears. Ryan was like family to me.

"O-Oh my g-g-god." Dad whispered behind me.

I just nodded and let the tears flow from my eyes. Gavin and Geoff both hugged me as the others came running towards us after hearing the loud commotion. 

 

 

***Michael's POV***

After getting advice from Eddie and Aleks, I went and took a walk around the facility. It wasn't  _too_ far from everyone; I mean, I could still hear if they needed help and called for anyone.

"Fuck." I whispered, probably for the hundredth time that day.

I fucked up so bad with Gavin. I was completely  _in love_ with him, but I had such a short temper and I got annoyed  _too easily_ and lashed out. I know I shouldn't have hurt him, but of course, I did. I'm such a  _fuck up!_

A loud scream caught my attention and I instantly turned around, picking up my pace to head back to the others. It sounded like  _Ryan?_ I sighed and started to jog to get back.

"O-Oh my g-g-god." I heard Geoff say as I rounded a corner, seeing Millie, Gavin, and Geoff in front of the basement door.

Millie had a gun in her hands, along with Gavin. Both of them had blood smudges on them. I assumed they were killing those  _things._

"G-Geoff? What's wrong?" I whispered as I walked over to him, completely avoiding eyes contact with Gavin.

All he did was point towards the basement door. I shrugged and walked over, almost puking after seeing what was on the stairs. It was Ryans' dead body, all mangled.

I heard a small sniffle. "I-I know." Millie whispered.

I turned around and looked at Millie, who had tears streaming down her face. Then, my eyes went over to Gavin, who was also crying his eyes out. I couldn't help but move closer to the Brit and wrap my arms around him in a comforting hug. He let out a loud sob and hugged me back, pulling me closer.

I let out a shaky sigh, rubbing small circles into his back. "I-I'm so  _so_ sorry, Gav." I whispered, meaning it.

I felt his head move slightly. "I know.  _I'm_ sorry,  _too."_ I heard him reply softly.

I felt myself smile as tears began to fall down my cheeks gently. I let my eyes close as I let out a choked sob, pulling him closer to me. The rest of the world seemed to vanish. It was only Gavin and I at the moment. I felt  _so bad_ for putting him through so much shit all of these years. The constant yelling, pushing, and criticizing. Man, I regretted everything.

"M-Micool?" Gavin whispered.

I hummed lightly, afraid my voice would crack if I talked.

"I-I love you."

Another sob escaped my lips as I smiled. I opened my mouth, not caring if my voice cracked anymore.

"I love yo-you, too, G-Gav." My voice was shaky and sounded strained.

I never wanted to hurt him again. I don't want to  _lose_ him again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**WooOOOOooo, finally~! An update! :D I'm sorry I haven't been updating as usual. A lot of shit has been happening, so I haven't been in the 'writing mood.' So, this was supposed to be up yesterday, but my internet was being a jerk. ;-; So, here you go~! <3 Enjoy :3**


End file.
